Hold Tight to Paradise
by Steele Stingray
Summary: Snow Villiers is on a journey to set the world right, and save Lightning, Vanille and Fang. The driving force is his love for Serah Farron as they embark on an epic journey.Mostly Snow/Serah, implied Hope/Lightning and Caius/Yeul. Rated M.
1. Eyes of Ice

** Author's Note: **In case you were wondering (probably not), my favorite character from Final Fantasy is…Snow Villiers! There are quite a few people who don't like him, but I love his personality. He's so unstoppable. So in honor of FF XIII-2 I'm going to do a fic of my 2nd favorite couple: Snow and Serah. I'm amazed I didn't do this sooner… Enjoy!

**Hold Tight to Paradise**

**One: Eyes of Ice**

Snow Villiers could recall events down to the last minute detail, so long as he considered them important. Those events were not rare. Snow was the kind of man who prided himself on living each day to its' fullest. Every morning was a precious gift, every night was filled with the contentment of knowing that he would live to see another day. He treasured new experiences and old friends and his heart, for all intensive purposes, was a black hole, ready to embrace anything and everything wholly.

Of course, there were some things he cherished more than others.

Set on a pedestal in his vast heart, were his most beloved. Any thought to them warmed his whole body to the point where it physically affected him, making him wild and reckless and feisty. He was improperly named; rather than cool or cold, like 'Snow', he should have been named 'Fire'.

Even now, in his darkest time, his most beloved could warm him with a tiny flicker of hope.

He looked up toward the dark, moonless, starless, unforgiving sky and thought of the most beautiful person in the entire universe: Serah Farron.

He smiled as her face drowned out his bleak surroundings. Soft hair in that shimmering pale rose color, body so perfectly white and delicate it appeared to be formed from china, the gentle smile on her lips, and those eyes. Like ice, so lucid and blue and startling that Snow could not tear his gaze away. He swore there were magnets in those gorgeous wide eyes of hers. Serah…

He could recall every aspect of her. Every priceless smile, every freckle on her thin shoulders, the feeling of her petal-like lips, even the way she spoke to him: a mix of joy, shy flirtation, absolute trust, and the reassurance that he was the only man she would ever love. Sweet Serah, beautiful, wonderful Serah…

In his darkest time, Snow remembered how he met her.

….

Snow could recall the day with vivid clarity.

It was some sort of festival in Bodhum. The people there were naturally festive and so there were such events on an almost weekly basis and for this particular party, Snow had come along with his friends from NORA, Maqui, Yuj, and Gadot. Their fellow member, Lebreau, had been working that night as an impromptu bartender, and devoid of any female company, the guys were scanning the locals.

"Quite pretty." Maqui commented on a group of giggling girls that passed. Blond Maqui was short, shy, and cute, but although he attracted a lot of attention from women, he was usually too timid to do anything. Still, he wasn't past watching from a distance.

"Which one?" Asked Yuj, a slender, pretty youth with wild blue hair and matching flamboyant clothes. His pretty face made him somewhat of an idol but he was too focused on himself and his friends to give much care to a girlfriend. "They're all too tall for you."

Maqui made a face and Yuj laughed before being smacked upside the head by Gadot.

"Be nice, Yuj." Gadot was an intimidating guy with his rough demeanor and bulky figure, but he was secretly quite compassionate, a total teddy bear. "At least he's not oblivious, like _some people_." Yuj, Maqui, and Gadot all began to argue amongst themselves, only ceasing when a cluster of girls would pass. Snow watched them in amusement.

He liked the town of Bodhum. Close to the sea, it was warm, but there were cool salty breezes that kept them all from overheating. Mostly it was just a carefree, laid-back place where the people were friendly and the nights were beautiful. Snow stared up at the nighttime blanket of twinkling stars; he loved the vast sky, like an open field, unexplored, serene, and lovely.

Elbowed out of his reverie by Maqui, Snow looked about and found that all his friends were watching him expectantly. He smiled apologetically and scratched his straw-like blond hair.

"Could you repeat the question?"

Yuj grinned good-naturedly. "What's your type Snow? We know Maqui likes cute schoolgirls, Gadot likes the smart, shy ones, and I like anyone who's mature and dresses well. What about you?" All three of his friends sidled up next to him, interested to hear. Snow bit his lip.

Truthfully, he did not have a 'type'. It wasn't as if he wasn't unattractive. He was tall with rugged good looks and chin scruff that grew back a day after he shaved. He had smiling blue eyes, wild blond hair, and an easy smile. His personality was not bad either, even though sometimes he was loud and boisterous. He thought all girls were quite pretty in their own way, like flowers, soft and colorful. Even Lebreau, tomboyish and stubborn as she was, had her own distinct charm; people were drawn to her easy-going and gallant attitude. Still, his comrades wanted a definitive answer.

"I guess…I like someone small and gentle. Anyone who's happy." Happiness was a must; like a muscular sun, Snow was a perpetually happy individual. "I also like blue eyes…" He was making this up as he went along. "And adventurous." His friends mulled his ideal over thoughtfully.

Maqui clapped his hands together in excitement. "I know someone you might like!" Snow had not intended for this to happen (getting involved in a relationship was somewhere around the bottom of his list of things he wanted to do), but his curiosity won out as Maqui continued. "She's a year ahead of me in school and she's really cute. A lot of guys like her but they're too afraid to get close to her."

"Why is that?" Yuj asked, intrigued. He enjoyed the odd and interesting.

"Umm…" Maqui twisted his lips. "Well, you see, she's an orphan, her parents died a while back and so she was raised by her older sister." Empathetic Snow felt a pang of sorrow for the poor girl he did not know. "And that's why guys are afraid to get near her: the sister. Apparently, she's super-overprotective and she's a member of the Guardian Corps. She's a total badass, a sergeant, and from what I hear, she's strong enough to keep rising in the ranks. No one wants to mess with the little sister of someone like _that_ around. Make one wrong move with her and BOOM! you're done for…"

"So what's the little sister like?" Snow asked. His interest had been piqued. He was always up for a challenge, and one woman would not deter him, no matter how strong she was.

"She's really nice." Maqui said with a smile. "Just the sweetest person ever. I've never seen her angry or sad, and she likes to help people out. I think she's going to the university in Eden this coming year."

The three of them gathered closer around Maqui, all of them curious, and he liked the attention. "What's she look like?" Yuj asked.

"She's adorable." Maqui admitted, his face turning bright pink and Snow had the feeling that if he hadn't also been afraid of the warrior older sister then he would have made a move on the girl. She must have been really cute to perk his interest… "She's got all this soft pink hair and her eyes are blue, really wide." He nodded to himself. "And she's so little! Snow I bet you could snap her in half!...Not that you ever would."

Snow raised his eyebrows. Harming women was not in his repertoire. Even if they were his enemies, he would never strike a lady intentionally.

Maqui continued, a bit more somber. "I've never seen anyone as upbeat as her, considering…well, she's always so nice and pretty, but I don't think she really has any friends…I mean, people are nice to her," That was good; if they were cruel to her, Snow was going to be genuinely pissed off. "But, I don't think she's really close to anyone. She's usually alone…We're just…I don't know…_intimidated_…" Maqui scuffed his feet like he was embarrassed to admit it.

"How tragic." Gadot murmured. "Poor girl." Yuj nodded in assent.

But Snow was a different story. At some point during Maqui's description, Snow had obtained a burning desire in his chest. He ached to meet this woman, so fragile and alone; it wasn't so much that he imagined himself to be in love with her, it was just…

Snow was six-eight and most of that enormous frame was pure, tough muscle. Even as a child he had been blessed with Herculean strength, both physically and mentally. But because of this strength, he had also realized at some point that there were people in the world much weaker than he was, and sometimes they were neglected or taken advantage of, purely because they were not strong enough on their own. So Snow's passion came from shielding those weaker than he was. Like a massive barrier, all power and sunny disposition, he had an obsession with using his strength as a shield, defending the powerless, lifting the depressed from their sorrow. He was a hero.

And this girl, the orphan, with almost no family, no close friends, this fragile wisp of a woman made Snow flame with the want to shield her from sorrow and fill her up with so much happiness. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life.

"Is she here?" Snow gasped, not meaning to sound so desperate.

If Maqui noticed, he didn't dwell on it, although his large aquamarine eyes got even bigger. "Um…I think so. She likes hanging out by the dock, I think…" Snow did not ever bother to offer an explanation as he turned on his heel and began to walk away from his friends.

"What about her sister?" Maqui cried, looking terrified for Snow. Gadot shook his head and Yuj grinned as they convinced Maqui to let things be. Snow would do as he liked…

As he maneuvered his way through the crowd, Snow was consumed with looking for her, realizing as he was almost to the docks that he did not even know the girl's name. Sometimes he was hasty like that…well, most of the time. And Snow had something of a one-track mind. He didn't notice anything about the night, the beautiful festival, or even the people who moved to get out of his way (unless, of course, they were wearing some shade of light pink). As he neared the docks, so far away from the festivities, his blazing heart nearly stopped when he saw a lone figure staring out at the flashing sea. He took a moment to compose himself before leisurely walking down the pier.

As he came closer and closer, the little lady seemed to get smaller and smaller in comparison to him, until he was right next to her and towered over her. She was so petite that Snow felt as though a solid breeze could knock her over. Just the thought of her falling over made Snow wanted to stand behind her and hold her up.

She was like a porcelain doll, all slender limbs and snow-white skin and she was obviously lost in thought, as she didn't notice when Snow walked up beside her. Her blue eyes were glazed as she watched the tide. She looked almost…sad.

Snow cleared his throat, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. "The party is that way, miss." She gave a tiny gasp and turned to face her unknown companion. Snow smiled at her. She really was quite pretty. She curled a lock of pink hair behind her ear blushing sweetly.

"I know." Her voice was low and soft, like a whisper. "I just…wanted a moment alone." She looked back out to the horizon, where the sun had set and the ocean was still flashing orange and pink. She smiled as she turned back to Snow. "I'm Serah Farron." She extended her tiny hand.

Snow looked at it and had to judge how much strength to use without breaking her slender fingers. His hand absolutely dwarfed hers. "Snow Villiers. Do you mind if I stay?"

She looked back out to the sea. "Not at all. Stay as long as you like."

"Why are you alone, Miss Serah?" He asked, wondering what she was looking at off in the distance. "Don't you have any interest in the festival?"

"I'm thinking..." Serah said. "You probably don't care but," (Snow did care). "I'm trying to figure out what to get my sister for her birthday. It's not for a while but…she's hard to buy for." Snow envied Serah's sister. Warrior or not, she was loved quite a bit.

"What's she like?" Snow already had a vague idea, although he couldn't imagine anyone remotely violent related to someone as kind as the young woman standing next to him.

"She's…" Serah sighed. "Lightning is Lightning." She looked up at him. "You must have heard things about my sister. She's…really driven and she works hard but, she doesn't come home much these days. I miss her a lot. Is that why you came to talk to me, Snow Villiers? Did you hear that I was alone?" She was not accusing him, but was just curiosity. She was lonely.

Snow scratched his hair. "Yeah, I heard that." Serah looked amazed at his honesty, but Snow just smiled. "I didn't think anyone would like to spend the night alone but…if you want me to leave…" He turned slightly and felt a soft grip on his wrist. He looked down to see Serah holding him back. Her blue eyes had a slight tinge of desperation and pleading…she was very lonely and the blue sorrow in her eyes cut him to the core. He was rooted to the spot.

Serah released him and bit her bottom lip. "You…don't have to…if you don't want. You can stay…Snow." He found that he liked her immensely.

Snow had completely forgotten the festival as he stood and talked to Serah for the better part of two hours. He told her about NORA, about his friends, and how they worked hard to protect Bodhum. Serah smiled most of the time, he was pleased to note, and he listened raptly as she spoke lovingly of her sister, Lightning, and how she would attend the university in the coming year. The two of them didn't even notice as the fireworks began to go off, signaling the end of the festivities. Still, Snow noticed as Serah's smiling features lit up blue and white and green.

He took unspeakable joy in making her smile.

Snow looked to where the crowds of people were dispersing, and he thought he saw Gadot's flaming red hair and Yuj's blue locks, set like fire and ice in the hoard. He did not want to leave his new friend, but…

"I guess you have to go?" Serah said softly. Snow felt his heart crack a little.

"Hang on…" He said, digging around in his breast pocket. He pulled out the scrap of paper with a flourish. Gently he placed the paper in her small hands and she regarded the cat printed there with a smile. "Call me if you still need help finding a gift."

Serah pressed his business card to her chest and nodded.

Snow smiled and winked at her, before running back down the dock to join up with his friends. Gadot and Yuj struggled to get a clear look at Serah, but Snow blocked her from view.

"Well?" Yuj asked impatiently. "How did it go? Will our single Snow go after this girl?" Snow slapped him upside the head.

He sighed before turning to Maqui. "Build me a coffin. By all means, her sister will probably kill me. I really like this girl…" Gadot, Snow, and Yuj all laughed, but Maqui shook his head in disbelief.

Snow didn't care. He wanted to see Serah Farron again by any means possible.

….

Snow gave deep sigh, wishing for the warm salty breezes of the ocean, the smells of the food and the fireworks, the dark tropical colors of the sky and the sea. He missed Gadot and Yuj and Maqui and Lebreau…everyone really. But he missed his sweet, tiny Serah most of all.

Snow rubbed the symbol of Anima on his arm. He didn't know where he was or why he was there…only that he was trapped in the darkness alone. He screwed his eyes shut to keep from crying; heroes were strong. But he had failed Serah and now he was trapped in the darkness and she had been left alone in New Bodhum without him.

"Wait for me, Serah!" He screamed into the darkness. "I swear I'm coming back to you!"


	2. Greed, Hope, and Desire

**Author's Note:** I'm not fond of Noel Kreiss…mostly I like Snow better. But the two of them are kind of essential for this (somewhat grim) adventure. By the way, if you haven't finished FF XIII-2 or read a synopsis, I highly suggest that you don't read any further. Spoilers abound, although I changed things up a bit just to keep the story going…

**Two: Greed, Hope, and Desire**

Snow woke when the dark air around him rippled with power. The blackness around him blurred in a vortex as blue and green light twisted from the ground. Snow got to his feet hurriedly. This was Anima's power.

Sure enough, as he looked to the sky, there was Anima's serene face, half covered by glowing green tendrils of untapped power. His one eye burned bright with light and was at once blind and all seeing. Anima did not speak to his 'prisoner' or even let emotion register on his stony ebony face, but instead gestured, light warping in the scenery. So used to darkness, Snow had to shield his eyes for a moment until they adjusted to the light and colors.

When he looked again, there were images flashing through the cut in the scenery: Serah's journey after he had left her in the Sunleth Waterscape. He saw every detail of the quest, taking it all in rapidly and hungrily, drowning in Serah's beautiful features. What was Anima trying to show him?

Then he saw it. The girl, Alyssa, was going to double-cross Serah and her companion, Noel Kreiss. They were going right into Caius Ballad's trap, just so that Alyssa could live longer. Just to incur him even more, Anima showed Snow what would happen if he didn't do something about it. Snow's breath caught painfully in his throat as he saw Serah, cold and dead in a grieving Noel's arms, a distraught white-haired man looking on in absolute sorrow. His breath came out hot and passionate; he wouldn't allow it to happen.

Snow looked up at Anima , his fists trembling with excitement and fury.

"Well? Are you gonna let me out?" The scar of light burned brighter and Snow realized that it was a gate through time and space. Not pausing for another breath, he dug his huge boots into the earth and took off, his huge frame shattering through the portal like it was a stained glass window. Fragments of time cascaded down around him, each piece playing out a small clip of his memories. Most of them were of Serah: their first meeting, the night he proposed, seeing her run towards him at the base of the crystal holding up Cocoon. But scattered amongst the images of her serene face were others.

Nora Estheim falling to her death, Lightning's piercing and determined gaze, poor, fragile little Hope, his sweet wide eyes shot through with sorrow. Fang and Vanille were there, leaping through white-blue crystal, laughing, Sazh and his chocobo chick, Noel glaring like a child. Snow fought the urge to reach down and touch them.

Stepping over them with the utmost of care, Snow picked his way to where the scar of light cut through the timeless oblivion. He reached out to break through it…and landed inside the metal, twisting hallways of the Academy, his boots making a satisfying sound as he landed.

Right next to someone who looked very much like Hope.

He jumped a little, and Snow, as a force of habit, held out his arms in case the young man fell. He looked _extraordinarily_ like Hope. Maybe it was because that even though the man was tall, he looked so slender that he could break at any moment; or perhaps it was his features, at once delicate and beautiful and mature beyond his years. Or maybe the white hair, fine as silk. But no…it was those wide eyes, the same teal as the sea that rooted Snow to the spot.

"Hope…?" He asked as though he could not believe it.

"Snow!" Big-Hope gasped, grasping Snow by the arms. "You haven't changed either!" Snow grinned widely; Hope was all grown up, at least in his twenties, but he was still so much smaller and skinnier than Snow. "We must hurry! Serah and Noel will be leaving for Valhalla at any moment! Come on!"

Snow was ripped from his surprise at the very mention of Serah and Noel, and followed the slight and pale form of Hope down the pathways.

"Hope!" Snow felt odd thinking of the man in front of him as the vulnerable little boy he rescued on countless occasions. "There's something terribly wrong!" Hope looked over his shoulder as he ran. "Your colleague is going to kill them! She's leading them into a trap! We have to stop them!"

Hope froze in mid-breath, his eyes oceanic discs of horror. "What…?"

Snow kept running, outstripping Hope. "It's a trap! Trust me! Run, Hope!"

Hope sprinted to catch up, talking into his wrist as he fought to catch up. "Everyone to the gateway! There's been a breach of security. Alyssa Zaidelle has compromised our mission. I want her arrested on sight." Hope's voice was cold with anger and fear. "I am en route as we speak."

Snow felt as though the world was shaking around him as he followed Hope in what seemed to be an endless labyrinth of metal walkways. He heard a sharp cry ahead, and ran faster, racing past Hope up the metal staircase to the gateway.

"Snow!" Serah stood at the top of the platform, surrounded by soldiers, a plump little moogle, and a very confused Noel, who had his arms out, blocking her. She had her hands over her heart, her blue eyes wide at the sight of Snow. He could only focus on the fact that she was alive…alive. "Snow!"

He pushed past them all, past the soldiers, past the kneeling blonde woman, past gasping Hope, and guarded Noel. His only care was not breaking his sweet Serah as he rushed to embrace her, swinging her around. He felt when her foot hit Noel on the side of the head. She enthusiastically returned the embrace, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head against his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Noel asked Hope, either oblivious or purposefully ignorant of Serah and Snow's little display of affection. "Why have they restrained this woman?"

Hope sucked down enormous gulps of air. "Alyssa…you are…under arrest for… attempting to sabotage the mission…of Serah and Noel…I…god, I hate stairs…"

"Hope!" The girl wailed and Snow looked down at her. She was cute (but not so much as Serah): petite, with curly blonde hair, and dark blues eyes. Although he was normally a very caring man, there were some things he could not forgive, and the intended murder of his fiancée was at the very top of his list. He felt no remorse for her. "Hope! I did this for you! For us! Why?"

"You were going to kill two innocent people, just to prolong your own life." Snow said icily, stroking Serah's rosy hair. "You were going to kill the one I love…All because you are too fearful to face death."

There was no gentleness in Hope's eyes. He looked on with a mix of sorrow and disbelief. Noel was shaking with rage and Serah gripped Snow's golden hair, staring at her would-be killer.

"Is it true…Snow?"

He nodded before kissing her cheeks and lips, just happy that she was safe in his arms. He completely ruined her hair as he wound his hands through it. Serah…When he finally set her on the ground, Hope and Noel surrounded him as the guards carried a penitent Alyssa away.

"What should we do now?" Noel asked. "Caius is still wreaking havoc in Valhalla. And I believe Lightning has been crystallized by the dead goddess, Etro." Serah gasped, clutching Snow's arm. Apparently she was not privy to the information that the women around their group had the terrifying tendency to be crystallized. Serah had been in the stasis, then Fang and Vanille, and now Lightning.

Hope also looked distraught; as a child he had absolutely idolized Lightning and appeared that his sentiment toward her had not changed. "Lightning…Is there no way to go there ourselves?" Snow ruffled his hair…he couldn't help himself. Big-Hope blinked in confusion.

"It's a trap. Remember?" Snow said with a sigh. "And even then, we don't know how to break someone from crystal stasis…"

"Yes! I do." Noel said excitedly, and then softly, as though he was embarrassed by his own outburst. "There's an underside to Valhalla, unaffected by time, where the souls of the crystallized are said to re-emerge. It's called Hel."

Serah gripped Snow's wrist. "Noel. Can you take us there?"

His dark blue eyes were intense. "I can try."

….

Noel and Hope had both agreed that the mission to Hel could wait until the next day, even though Serah was obsessed with any notion of finding her sister. But it had been a taxing day, for all of them, and a good night's rest could be the difference between victory and death. After spending so many nights in utter darkness, sleeping on the cold, hard ground, a bed was a luxury for Snow. And Big-Hope was apparently an influential individual now because the room he had given to Serah and Snow was quite beautiful, with a spectacular view of skyline.

Snow walked out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama shorts (having enjoyed a scalding hot shower) to find Noel perched on the edge of his bed, glaring. Snow smiled.

Noel was a good guy, kind and strong, if not a little simple and blunt in his way of speaking. He adored Serah and Snow had seen firsthand how he would go to any ends to protect her, which was why he had entrusted her to his care with no worries. Snow was not the jealous type…but Noel was also quite over-possessive of Serah. Snow considered it a part of his (unconventional) charm.

"Don't you have your own room?" Snow asked kindly, slapping the boy on the shoulder. Noel clenched his jaw. Snow already knew why he was hanging out here: Noel didn't want to leave Serah alone, even with Snow.

Serah was curled up on the bed as well, maintaining an appropriate distance from Noel, her arms around the fat, little moogle. She looked up when Snow entered the room and there was a familiar pang in his chest. He had not shared the same room with her for over a year. Apparently, from the look in her eyes, she had realized something along the same lines.

Heedless of glowering Noel, Snow tossed himself next to his fiancée (and secretly thanked Hope, as it seemed he had accommodated for Snow's height). Serah smiled up at him, like the night he had first met her, and moved so that she was pressed deeper into the circle of his arms, her face against his bare chest. He felt every hair on his body rise as her breath hit his skin. God…he had missed this.

Noel, so stubborn before, had apparently realized that he could not worm his way into this situation and softly excused himself. Serah nodded at him before burrowing deeper against Snow. Noel shot him a dark blue glare as he left and Snow smiled at him; he enjoyed teasing the boy.

When the coast was finally clear, Snow pulled Serah up so her face was right next to his. With all the passion that was building up inside of him, Snow kissed her on the lips, almost missing in his haste. Serah gave a small laugh before opening her mouth and letting him in. Snow reveled in it, winding his tongue around hers, running it over her pearly teeth as his enormous hands completely encircled her waist. He gently rubbed her stomach with his thumbs and felt one of them press into her belly button, causing her to gasp. Snow smiled.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as he began to feel her body up and down.

Snow pressed his warm forehead against hers and grinned. He would never take advantage of her; they had agreed that such things would have to wait until after their wedding.

"Just making sure you're real…" He whispered, running his lips up and down the bridge of her nose. Serah sighed in contentment and let him continue running his hands along her curves. "It feels like I haven't held you in eons."

"I can scarcely believe it myself. After all, this isn't the time I belong in…and Lightning…" Her voice was choked up with raw emotion, and Snow kissed her pink hairline, pressing her face against his collar.

"Hey, hey…I'm here now. We'll find Lightning this time, I promise." He had waited for so long for everything to be whole again. He had Serah with him once again, but…nothing would ever be complete without all of them. He was willing to wait a bit longer so long as he could see all of his comrades safe again. "I swear to you."

Serah looked up at him and she looked tortured. "Don't you get tired…of waiting for me?"

"Never." Snow said vehemently, crushing her in a stronger hug. He was still afraid that the illusion would break and he would wake up in Anima's prison. It would be torture for him. "This might sound cheesy but…I'll wait forever for you…"

Serah laughed. "In the time we're in now, you've been waiting almost ten years." He heard a small sniff and moved to action.

He twisted his head at painful angle, all so he could swoop in and kiss her before she could cry. Even so, he rubbed her cheeks, just in case his affection wasn't helping. Thankfully the smooth expanse was dry.

"You're worth the wait." He said, curling her hair around his enormous fingers. "I mean it."

Serah smiled dazzlingly. "I believe you." She laid her head against the relaxed muscle of his bicep and he pulled up the blankets in return. "Snow…I've missed you so much. I forgot…how much I love this…"

"Of course." He said softly, reaching for the light. "We love each other. It's only natural." When the light was off, Snow admired the beautifully lit skyline, although it, like everything else, paled in comparison to his fiancée.

"Snow?" She asked groggily.

"Hm?"

"Wherever I went, I thought about you…everyday. I just…wanted you to know."

"Same here." He murmured, feeling the moogle snuggle up beside his head. "Only thing that kept me going really…I love you, remember?"

"Yeah…" She replied even softer than before and Snow began to stroke her hair to ease her into sleep. She liked such displays of emotion; they made her feel safe. "My Snow. I love you too. We'll always be together…"

He felt her breathing mellow out before sobering a little. This place, Hel, sounded strange enough for him to be worried. However, he had only just gotten his angel back. He wasn't going to let her go again so easily.

"I won't leave you again." He said, feeling guilty. "It was a mistake the first time. I should have stayed with you. Protected you. Never again. I won't leave you again…" He hoped he could keep his promise this time around.


	3. Poor, Tragic Boy

**Author's Note: **It's taking me a little longer with this story, so I apologize I updates are less frequent than usual (for me anyway). I just seem to have so many ideas for this and all of them will probably take me forever so…yeah, enjoy! (By the way, Hel is the name of the Norse underworld; it's not a bad place…just a lot of dead people)

**Three: Poor Tragic Boy**

The gateway to Hel was not nearly as sinister as Snow had imagined. Noel had roused Serah, Snow, and Hope all at the crack of dawn so that the four of them could travel, via airship, to some sort of cave system on what seemed to be the edge of the planet. Even Hope, after a short while, admitted that he had no idea where they were going; even now, a great deal of Pulse remained unexplored.

The entrance towered high into the sky, interrupting the tropical landscape, a massive monolith of brown stone with an enormous crack down the center. All around the crack were jagged runes, carved into the stone. Even Snow had to look up to see the entire thing properly, and Serah grabbed his hand, in amazement.

"What is this?" Hope asked, running his hands along the stone, in awe. As an adult, Hope had not lost his child-like curiosity. "I've never seen anything like this in all our explorations." He pulled some little gadget out of his pants pocket and began scanning the surface of the rock. "…The levels are through the roof! How could I not have found this earlier?"

Snow gently hooked his finger in Hope's collar and pulled him backwards. "Easy there. Let's have Noel and Serah do their thing." Snow had been absent during the popularization of portals in Cocoon, so he and Hope stood back as Serah and Noel moved forward. He was only a little envious. Only a little.

Serah moved to one side of the fissure, setting her hands on the rune closest to the ground. It was not the time or the place, but Snow had to admit that he like the way her dress clung to her and all the pretty smooth skin it showed. Both he and Hope jumped in shock as the runes lit up orange-red under Serah and Noel's touch, racing up along the perimeter of the gate until the glowing runes reached the top. Originally unseen by the four of them, a large violet crystal that crested the scar in the rock burst into indigo flames, shooting downward until the entire crack was glowing with purple light. Noel stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"How on earth did you find this?" Hope gasped, his eyes glistening with what looked to be mad delight.

Noel looked at him levelly. "In the past, people would come here to lay those in crystal stasis to rest. They would sometimes chisel out the crystallized l'Cie and send them through this gate along with food and provisions…just in case the stasis broke. But…I don't think there's any record of it breaking." Damn his pessimism to oblivion. Serah bit her lip thoughtfully at his statement and Snow steeled himself.

"Let's go!" Hope said, nearly bouncing with excitement.

Snow took Serah's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and she smiled up at him. But there was fear in her eyes, rooted deep down in her heart. After all that she had been through, Snow could hardly blame her for being nervous. Hell, he was nervous about this whole venture.

Noel walked through the gateway first, followed by Hope, who veritably bounded through. Serah went forward next, but before she could step through the portal, Snow swept her legs out from under her. With a cry, she toppled back towards the earth, but Snow would never let her hit anything harder than a bed, so he scooped her up in midair. He planted a passionate kiss on her half-open lips, at least a half a minute long, before he set her on her feet.

"Snow?" She gasped, blushing furiously.

Snow smiled wickedly. "Let it be known that my last act before going to Hel, is that I kissed the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet." Serah grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. She and Snow walked through the gate together.

Hel was not at all what Snow had been expecting. It was a high-vaulted cave, bluish-violet in color, with pale blue and white crystals jutting from the floor and ceiling. It was cool and dark, the only light coming from large deposits of oddly shaped teal crystals and glowing aquamarine puddles of what looked like water. Snow was willing to bet though that things weren't as they seemed in this place.

Noel and Hope were standing a little further in from the gateway, staring intently at one of the larger crystal deposits. As Serah and Snow approached, Serah gave a sharp little cry and Snow felt his heart rise in his throat. Frozen forever in the teal stone was a little girl, no older than Hope had been in their time. Her small hands were folded delicately over her chin, every detail so precise and lovely that Snow was waiting for her to breathe; her closed eyes even had fine crystal eyelashes. It reminded him so much of the trapped Serah, that his heart ached painfully. Who knew how long this poor girl had been trapped in her beautiful grave?

His hands rose a little, shaking, but he dared not touch her. There was something both terrible and sacred about the crystal stasis…

Serah looked to be on the verge of tears, Noel looked around gravely and Snow realized: every single glowing deposit of crystal contained a person, a l'Cie, trapped forever. They extended deep into the darkness, as far as he could see. Men, women, and children of all ages, their bodies held in stasis.

"So…" Serah's voice shook, and Snow put his arm around her. "Lightning's here somewhere? Fang and Vanille too?"

"I would assume so…" Noel said softly.

At the sound of Serah's voice, Hope and Snow noticed as the white blue crystals, (the ones not holding people) began to glow brighter. Snow was more than slightly disturbed at this, while Hope seemed entranced. Noel noticed it after a moment too, and stood in front of Serah, guardedly.

"What _is _this place?" Hope whispered, as if he thought too loud of a noise would disrupt their eerie, but peaceful surroundings.

Noel narrowed his eyes into dark blue slits. "We…we had better keep moving."

Noel took the lead, Serah and Hope behind him while Snow took the rear, glancing around with every l'Cie 'sculpture' they happened upon. Some of them even had small goods placed at the base of their graves, many black and disintegrating with age. All of them were on edge. It was just too…quiet.

That was why everyone jumped as green runes burned bright on the ground the moment after Serah stepped across them. They surrounded her in a circle and she cried out in horror, a cry that could crack Snow's heart into two.

"SERAH!" Noel screamed and it seemed as though the entire cavern reverberated with his cry. As he and Snow lunged forward for her, they were blasted backward, their hands burning from trying to cross the runic barrier. Snow skidded across the rocky floor, leaving long bloody scrapes on his arms and legs, but at least he fared better than Noel who flew backward into a segment of crystal with a sickening crack.

Hope dithered frantically by Serah's side, unsure of what to do, looking just as frightened as a child. Serah called for Snow from behind the circle of ancient script. Of course that was nothing compared to the panic of all four of them as the crystals began to glow even brighter and _whisper_.

"A seeress…" Came the disjointed voice, neither male nor female, moved through the cave soft as a breeze. "A seeress after so long…There is beauty…and power in you…" The green light from the runes faded. "We hope you find what you're looking for…"

Serah looked around, her hands trembling as the runes faded back into the ground.

"Are you ok?" Hope asked her, although he looked just as terrified, if not more so than she was. He touched her shoulder slowly as if he was still afraid of being burned.

"Snow!" She gasped, moving forward. Snow steadily got to his feet, his body stinging from the rough landing, his fingers aching from the sharp burn on his hand. But he ignored all of that as Serah stopped in mid-stride and gripped her head, obviously in pain. She pitched forward, crying out.

Snow was on his feet, digging into the ground so that he would be in time to catch her. Hope had a similar reaction, but he moved too late, and Noel was still disoriented from colliding with one of the crystals. Snow held his arms out…

There was a violet blur, faster than anything Snow had ever seen, and his arms closed around air. He crashed into Hope, positioning himself so that Hope wouldn't be hurt. Snow landed on one knee and looked up to see who or what had caught his beloved Serah.

It was no wonder that they hadn't seen the man earlier as he blended into the surrounding rock with his black and violet attire. He was tall, taller than Hope and Noel, and thicker than the both of them as well. A study in violet, his long hair was helitrope and his thin eyes flashed dark purple in an intense face with set lips. Grasped firmly in his strong arms was Serah, tiny in comparison to his bulk, as she twitched fitfully, as though she had a strong headache.

Snow narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

He didn't like the look of this man for some reason. And he liked him holding Serah even less. He felt the purple gaze burn into his forehead as he helped Hope to his feet.

"Who are you?" Snow asked sharply.

"CAIUS!" Noel had staggered to his feet, his dark eyes a mix of anger and sorrow and horror. "CAIUS! RELEASE HER!" Snow felt his blood run cold at the name. Caius. The man who was going to kill Serah only a day ago. Snow clenched his teeth so hard he thought that they would shatter.

Noel stumbled forward into a run, but his world was obviously a little tilted after his head injury and violet Caius sidestepped him easily, Noel crashing to the ground. He glared at Noel levelly.

"Y-You are Caius Ballad?" Hope asked, half-hiding behind Snow.

"I am." His voice was deep, like thunder. Gently, for a would-be killer, he hefted Serah up higher in his arms, regarding her face intently. "This woman…she has taken Yeul's power… Her episode will be over soon…" Serah's eyelashes fluttered, as if on cue.

"Give her back to us." Snow demanded harshly.

Caius turned his blazing indigo gaze on Snow, and for a moment, Snow feared it would come to a fight. But Caius stepped over a dizzied Noel, extending Serah out to him. Snow sighed in relief as her weight slumped against him, and Caius stepped back respectfully. Snow and Hope were both astonished.

Caius returned to Noel and lifted him to his feet as Serah began to come around. Snow cleared her bangs from her eyes lovingly.

"S-Snow…" She gasped and he set her on her feet.

"What happened?" Snow asked in concern, to Serah, Noel and/or Caius.

"Why are you here?" Noel asked Caius in confusion.

Seeing as how he could answer both questions, Caius sighed. "I am here for the same reason as all of you. To take back what was stolen from me. _Yeul_." He said the name reverently, like it was something most precious to him. "I realized that not only the goddess, Etro, had died but Yeul's power of sight had been transferred to another." He pointed at Serah. "The warrior goddesses' sister. She is the new seeress and has the power to divine the future."

Snow pulled Serah closer to him, in shock. She could see into the future?

Noel also looked as though he could not believe it, but Caius continued. "Since the cruel goddess is dead, then my Yeul's never-ending cycle of death and rebirth will have ceased. I came to free her from this prison called Hel and I understand you seek the warrior goddess who fought so valiantly." He looked to Serah. "Farron, am I correct?"

"Serah." She corrected softly, leaning up against Snow.

"Serah." Caius said, inclining his head politely. "Yeul is the seeress I was charged with protecting. You may have encountered her on your travels and for whatever reason, I believe the goddesses' death, her power of foresight has been transferred to you. Although it would appear that her short mortality has not been bestowed upon you. Otherwise, I fear you would be dead by now."

Serah inhaled fearfully, and Snow crushed her up against him. He would not let Serah die. "What did you see?" He whispered it out of curiosity.

"White." She replied. "My entire vision was full of white light. And I heard Lightning. And Fang. And Vanille." Snow had no idea what it meant; he prayed to the gods that it wasn't her in the stasis. He could not bear it if she became one of those beautiful monstrosities.

"So you aren't here to kill us?" Hope asked to Caius.

"Not unless you get in my way." Caius snarled venomously and Hope lifted his hands in a symbol of peace. Seeing that he was not going to be hindered on his mission, Caius continued. "I imagine the four of you haven't been here long. I have yet to find my Yeul or the warrior, but I may have found something that will interest you."

Noel excused himself to rejoin Hope, Serah, and Snow. His face was dark with indecision. "What should we do? Caius is not entirely cruel. He was just driven to madness because of Yeul's suffering. Now that she might have a chance at peace…he probably won't double-cross us…"

"I don't mind." Serah said. "I…think his intentions are bloodless."

"Yesterday he was going to kill you." Hope pointed out. "But…he had the chance to kill us all and he didn't take it. He could have taken Serah hostage…and he didn't. Maybe he's telling the truth."

"Snow?" Serah looked up for his counsel.

Snow was thoughtful. Hope's words had hit home. Though the man had planned to kill Serah and Noel, he did sound genuine in his endeavor. Snow was willing to let him come along, but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

"I'm…fine with it."

The four of them turned to face Caius, who was waiting patiently, his features unreadable. Noel gave a curt nod and a shadow of a smile graced Caius' lips.

"Very well. Then I'll show you what I've found…"

….

Snow, Serah, and Hope raced to the familiar chunk of crystal, from where it jutted from a cropping of rock, sparking blue like a beacon. The crystalline sculpture burst from the earth like a geyser of water, curling in and over itself like some exotic seashell and spouting from the sides like a wave hitting a rock. Set in the center of this beautiful masterpiece were those in the stasis; unlike any other, the one cropping had two human forms, two women caught in each other's embrace.

As Snow and Hope skidded to a halt in front of them, Snow feeling his heart constrict in his chest. Hope placed his hand on one of the curves of wave-like design, his oceanic eyes flooded with memories and emotions.

"Fang…Vanille…" Hope found the words first.

Caius and Noel maintained a respectful distance, although Noel's eyes were also a million miles away. Snow could not believe it.

He had forgotten so much. He had forgotten that insolent smile that played about Fang's half-open lips, he had forgotten the kindness that pervaded Vanille's whole body, the liveliness, even in their stone eyes and frozen limbs…It brought back so many memories.

He almost began to speak to them, they looked so much alive.

"How do we get them out of here?" Serah asked softly, probably to Caius. She placed her hand on Snow's arm (the closest place she could reach on her flat feet) just to reassure him that they would try to rescue Fang and Vanille. He took her hand in his, but didn't tear his eyes away from the lovely, awful statue.

He heard Caius and Noel approach them from behind and Caius' smooth voice cut through the silence.

"Didn't you hear the voices in Hel, Serah Farron? As a seeress, you have extreme power here. I imagine if you touch the crystal and focus all your power on releasing them, then…" Serah looked to him in shock. "You have been blessed with the power of heaven."

Snow motioned her forward. He had faith in her.

All four men watched Serah with bated breath as she approached the base of the crystal and Snow saw her hand tremble as she reached for it. Snow grabbed her other hand for support and she smiled back at him, the blue light of the crystal illuminating half her face.

Serah closed her eyes as her thin fingers touched the crystal. She exhaled softly and blue light exploded in the cavern.


	4. Sighs Like a Song

** Author's Note: **I felt that Serah was a little outnumbered as far as gender population in the party so…it's time for Fang and Vanille to join the party! I like the Fang/Vanille pairing as well. Prepare for more dialogue in this chapter; a lot of conversations and explanations going on.

**Four: Sighs Like a Song**

Snow shielded his eyes with his free hand, but kept the other firmly clamped over Serah's. There was a great cracking noise, a mix between the snapping of bones and the shattering of glass, and the blue light was almost unbearably bright. But he refused to let go of Serah's hand. He wouldn't, not even if the cave was crumbling down around him. He heard a musical sound, like breathing.

When the light finally faded away, Snow hazarded a look back to the crystal…or at least, where it had been.

Diamond-like flashes of light fell like rain from the ceiling of the cavern, splashing on the ground before disappearing. The base of the crystal structure had been cracked in half and standing in the center, beaming, were Fang and Vanille, living breathing Fang and Vanille.

They looked just the same as they had when Snow had last seen them. Fang stood tall and proud, her brown skin luminous underneath her dark blue garments. She had wickedly happy features: fiery green eyes, an insolent pink mouth, and arched eyebrows that always gave her a look of devilish amusement. Everything, from her black hair and green eyes and the confident way she held herself reminded Snow of a panther, all sensuous and dangerous.

As opposed to dark Fang, Vanille was light as air. Small and slender, she gave off that unmistakable cheerful vibe. She was adorable with her pert freckled nose, full pouty lips, and enormous green eyes. Like some sort of energetic pixie, she always seemed to be in motion, even when she did not move at all. Her perky red curls bounced every time she breathed.

Hope made a squeaking noise in his chest, his teal eyes filled with delight. It looked so odd on his adult face. Snow felt himself grinning like a fool at the sight of them and when Serah turned back, she too was glowing.

"You did good." Snow said, pulling her forward to kiss her forehead.

"Eh?" Fang asked, blinking in disbelief. "This must be the infamous Serah. You certainly take after your sister don't ya? Hey Snow. Good to see ya. Your hair looks stupid." Snow rolled his eyes. Good to see that Fang hadn't lost any of her blunt honesty during her time in stasis.

"Eeek!" Vanille squealed, bouncing forward to pull Hope's hands to her chest. "Is this Hope! He's still so cute! Big Hope!" Hope flushed scarlet from his chin to his forehead, as Vanille yanked him down to pat his silver head. "You've grown! No fair! I liked you small!"

"Believe it or not, kids grow." Fang replied laughing. They were acting as though they had never been crystallized in the first place. "We missed you guys."

"Same." Snow said.

"Noel?" Vanille released Hope in favor of Noel who waved politely. "It is! Well, gosh, it's good to see that _you _haven't changed much either! Is that…" Vanille paled a little as she squinted deeper into the shadows. "And... Caius?" Fang's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but Vanille made an effort to be cordial. "That's…surprising!"

"Is it?" Caius almost sounded amused.

Vanille grinned, touching her bottom lip with her index finger. "You're here to find Yeul, and Lightning, aren't you?"

"Nothing escapes you." Snow said teasingly and Vanille giggled.

"Well," Fang strutted confidently from the center of the crystal. "If that's all you wanted, we can help you find them. Even trapped in stasis, we know Hel backwards and forwards. And we can show you back out if you need." Vanille nodded in assent, reclaiming Hope's hands.

"Does that mean you're coming back out with us?" Hope asked in excitement.

Vanille bit her lip. "Here's the thing: we don't know what happens when someone who's been in stasis comes out. If we do, the structure holding up Cocoon might collapse. We don't even know how it was that Serah managed to free us."

"Yeul may know the answer." Caius said confidently. "Please, can you take me to her as well?"

Fang took the lead, followed closely by Vanille who dragged Hope. "Luckily for you, they're in the same place. But I hope you don't have to be anywhere soon. It's gonna take us a little bit to get there…" None of them voiced any complaint, so Fang continued on, walking through the twisting labyrinth of Hel like she was born to do it.

In the order of people, first was Fang, then Vanille and Hope, followed by Caius and Noel, so Serah and Snow brought up the rear. This provided them with a little privacy so that they could talk. Serah's hand was still threaded through his.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"I'm a little…scared." She admitted. "What if we've gone all this way, fought so hard, only to find that we can't get Lightning and Yeul and Fang and Vanille out of here without causing something cataclysmic? What if we can't even get back to our own time?" Snow was having similar fears, but he felt the acute need to comfort her regardless.

He pulled her up next to him so that they were walking pressed against each other. "We just have to keep moving. Keep fighting. At least we have each other…" She smiled up at him, but there was sharp pain behind those enchanting blue eyes and Snow felt utterly helpless to assuage her fears. And he knew that any life with her would have a constant tinge of sadness with the lack of Lightning.

At least their present company had brightened immensely with the addition of Fang and Vanille, who chattered near incessantly. Even Caius held up a conversation as Hope asked the two women about Hel. Snow felt as though he had been in Hel forever.

At some point during their trek, Serah noticed a young boy crystallized in teal. She stopped. "Fang. Can I free all of these people?" Snow felt an instant rush of adoration for his sweet fiancée. God only knew how long it would take to free all of the people in stasis, but Serah still contemplated the idea. She was so wonderful.

Fang looked at her kindly, but sadly. "I wouldn't suggest it, darling. This place might not even let us go. I know you might want to, but you can't save everyone. And if you let some of them go they might end up in a time that isn't their own; they'll be all alone and they could turn into Cie'th…I'm sorry."

Serah bit her lip and stared at the boy one last time before gripping Snow's arm and walking away. Caius looked back at her and there was something like regret in his violet eyes.

It felt as though they had been walking for years when finally, the party stopped in front of another gateway. It was pitch-black inside framed by the most intricate ice sculpture Snow had ever seen. Like water had spouted up from two cracks in the earth and twisted around before freezing solid in a wild confection of smooth curves and frozen droplets. Carved in the sensuous, winding ice were more runes that glowed white when Fang got close enough.

"Is this it?" Caius asked, excitement in his deep voice. "The warrior goddess and my Yeul are through this gateway?"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Fang said crisply.

"The woman you call Lightning. She is the warrior goddess, cursed by Etro with enormous amounts of power over Eidolons. I fought her on the plains of Valhalla." He nodded in appreciation. "A most worthy opponent."

"Yes, Lightning's through here." Vanille replied. "And I believe Yeul is as well. This is Etro's Sanctuary…or it was, before she died."

"How can a goddess die?" Hope asked in confusion.

Fang, Vanille, and Noel all looked to Caius who gazed at them levelly. "I was charged with harboring the heart of Etro…but I destroyed it not long ago, effectively killing the goddess herself." Noel pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Fang, however, seemed to be amused by the information and strutted forward into the darkness without a backward glance. Vanille, still tickled by the fact that Hope had hit his growth spurt, skipped after Fang pulling Hope along with her.

"You killed the goddess." Noel hissed turning to Caius, apparently forgetting that Serah and Snow were still present and listening. "What were you thinking Caius?"

"Was I to keep alive the cruel goddess who tortured poor Yeul simply because she could see the future? Had I not killed her, it would be your dear Serah who would be trapped in the endless cycle of death and rebirth!" Caius' violet eyes lit up in fury as he spoke.

Snow was disgruntled. "Um…she's _mine _actually." But Caius and Noel wholly ignored him, although Noel did flush red.

"I did what I had to." Caius said stormily. "And I do not regret it. Now I can find Yeul and we can spend the rest of eternity together."

"You're a fool!" Noel spat back. "Etro was the goddess of _death_! What do you think will happen to this world without death? You've doomed us all…"

Caius ignored him and walked to the arch. "I am going to find Yeul. All else is irrelevant." He too disappeared into the darkness, leaving a shaking Noel and the shocked pair of Snow and Serah behind. As soon as he was gone, Serah disentangled herself from Snow to go check on Noel, who was quite clearly furious.

"I really don't like that guy…" Snow murmured in regards to Caius before going to join his fiancée.

"He's ruined the natural cycle of the universe." Noel breathed as Serah patted his shoulder. "He's torn it apart, just to save Yeul." Snow averted his eyes and scratched his head; he knew the feeling (although he had only _helped _to tear apart the government and nearly send Cocoon crashing to a fiery death to save Serah). "Everything will be tossed into chaos! What's worse is…I don't know what to do…"

Snow clapped him on the back, just hard enough to snap him from his depression and Noel glared up at him. "We just have to keep going. I mean, we've survived this long haven't we?"

Noel's dark blue eyes sparked. "Your enthusiasm is not helping."

"Noel…" Serah's tender voice could smooth the edge of a blade. "Noel we can't let this get to us, ok? I know it might be hard but…Snow's right. We have to keep going." Noel looked up at her like he was going to say something wildly inappropriate for the current situation (especially since her soon-to-be husband was hovering right behind her). But Snow noticed, if Serah did not, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as if daring Noel to say what was on his mind.

Noel glanced at Snow and ultimately decided to keep his thoughts to himself. His shoulders slumped.

"You're right…Serah. I suppose there is nothing much more we could do at this point…"

"Let's go then!" Snow said impatiently. "I feel like we've been left behind." He was rewarded for his impulsiveness with a genuine, bell-like laugh from Serah. The three of them walked through the tunnel together.

Their progress was slow as none of them could see what was right in front of their faces. Snow found himself barely shuffling forward, somehow the unspoken leader of the little venture as Serah gripped his arm for dear life and Noel (probably totally unwilling) grabbed his shoulder for some semblance of support. Aside from being pitch-black inside, it was also freezing in the tunnel, sharp winds coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. Serah's dress, despite being appropriate for Cocoon weather and irresistibly adorable, was not suited for cold and she whimpered as she snuggled up against Snow's chest. He drew his jacket around her and rubbed any bare patch of skin he could find in attempt to warm her. When they saw the light at the end of the gateway, it was all they could do not to break into a sprint at the sign of light. Snow actually hoisted Serah off the ground a little as they ran out of the darkness.

Snow had to dig his heels into the rock to keep from colliding with Fang, Vanille, Hope, and Caius who had stood completely still and silent in the main chamber, staring up as if in shock.

Etro's Sanctuary actually was an enormous lake, fed by crystal-clear water that poured from the walls and the only places to stand were tiny outcroppings of violet crystal. Set in the center of the lake was a throne of sorts: like the gateway, it also appeared to be carved from ice in a similar design, like water. The throne was unusual in that it had three seats. The highest seat, the one of honor, was the crest of the structure, towering above all else, and it was empty.

Upon glimpsing the other two seats, which sat at the base of the crystal, Snow too could not help but stare in shock.

The two positions were filled with two women who looked to be asleep, as he could see them breathing softly. To the left was a petite and pale girl with silvery blue hair, who must have been Caius' Yeul; to the right, brow furrowed even now, was Lightning Farron looking every inch the warrior goddess Caius had described in her armor and feathered train. At their feet was silvery debris, and Snow could see limbs and a feminine torso…the dead goddess.

Snow felt Serah tense next to him and he could hardly blame her. The sanctuary was terrifying, it was so peaceful. There was just something upsetting about seeing the broken remains of the dead Etro.

"Yeul." Caius murmured in delight.

"Lightning…" Serah whispered, stepping a little bit ahead of everyone else in the group. "I-Is she…alive? Is she…?" Serah took another step, to another circle of crystal and Snow saw the runes light up at her feet almost instantly.

Everyone raised a collective shout as Serah screamed and pitched to the side, gripping her head again. This time Snow was determined not to let anyone catch her but himself. At the first sign of the rune, he launched himself completely over Vanille's head and plowed into the water just in time to catch her in the protective circle of his arms. The water was surprisingly warm and Snow arose, sputtering a moment later to five pairs of arms waiting to help him out of the water.

He waved his concerned companions away and managed to clamber out successfully, with Serah safely in one arm.

"Is she ok?" Vanille wailed in concern.

"Give her air!" Hope replied, pulling everyone back but Snow. "She's having another vision…maybe."

Snow ignored all of them, clearing the wet hair from Serah's forehead. He willed her blue eyes to open, and thankfully, they conceded, fluttering open in confusion as she looked up at the people surrounding her.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked, crouching down.

"What did you see?" Noel said simultaneously, looking as though he would have gotten closer if Snow were not present.

Serah took deep shuddering breaths before she spoke. "Lightning…and Yeul…they're awake…"

Instantaneously, everyone looked up toward the vacant throne of Etro and met gazes with two sets of eyes: one pair so impossibly wide green that it almost hurt to look at them for too long, and the other gifted with the precise color and warmth of ice. Snow felt those eyes bore into his forehead with bated dislike.

Serah sat up, her blue eyes welling up. "Lightning…"

Lightning bowed her head. "It's been a long time. Serah."


	5. Creation of Perfection

** Author's Note: **This story is not so much my attempt at Final Fantasy XIII-3 (damn, that's a mouthful…) as it is how I would have ended XIII-2. So…that's why this story may seem a little short (this isn't the last chapter though). It's so hard to let all these characters have the same amount of dialogue so if someone's quiet throughout this chapter, please overlook it.

**Five: Creation of Perfection**

Lightning stood from her throne, pink hair cascading over her shoulder. She did indeed embody the warrior goddess Caius had described in her gold and silver breastplate and feathered train, and her ice-blue eyes had, if possible, increased in intensity. The small girl Yeul also rose in tandem, sending the lavender train of her gown rippling down to her bare feet. A warrior and seeress…there had to be some meaning behind it…

Snow helped Serah to her feet as the two ethereal women walked towards their group, making not a sound except for the rhythmic swishing of Yeul's gown.

"Oh…my…" Hope gasped as Lightning came abreast of him. It was odd to see him taller than her. "Lightning." His ears were pink as she looked up at him.

"Yeul!" Caius and Noel both gasped, rushing towards her as she fell in behind Lightning. But the slip of a seer raised her hand to stay them both and continued on undisturbed until both she and Lightning stood in front of Serah and Snow. Snow had never felt so enormous as he had beside fragile Yeul.

Serah shook from either emotion or the cold of being the water as she looked to her sister. At the same time, Lightning and Yeul both touched Serah: Yeul grabbed her hand and Lightning cleared the hair from her forehead. It was a little eerie how in sync they were.

"Serah." Yeul began in her soft tone. "Why did you come here?"

"I came to save Lightning!" Serah sniffed, and Snow wondered for a moment if the water on her face could also be due to tears. "I came to save you…No one would believe me…that you were alive! So I came to find you!" She extended her hand. "Please come back with me!"

"I have the same intention!" Caius interrupted, pushing Noel and Fang out of his way so that he could kneel at Yeul's feet. "I have come to rescue you, Yeul, and take you back to our world. We can finally live in happiness now that the cruel goddess is dead!"

Yeul and Lightning looked at each other sadly.

"It is not to be." Lightning said, averting her eyes. "We have a mission here. Yeul and I are to become the new goddess of death." Vanille gasped, Caius and Hope looked on in horror, and Snow felt as though he could have fallen to his knees, he was so shocked. Only Fang appeared unperturbed, although her expression was grim.

"No…" Noel gasped openly. "No…you're lying…right?"

Yeul shook her head. "It is the truth. Those crystallized remains at our feet are all that is left of the death goddess, Etro. When Caius destroyed her, he effectively wiped out the rule of death and no doubt the future is now chaotic as death is no longer present. That is why Lightning and I have decided to mold our beings into one and become the new goddess." Yeul cupped her hands over her heart. "The both of us have been touched by the goddess' power: Lightning was given the strength to fight Caius and I was given the gift of Sight, even though I no longer possess it…"

"What do you mean by that?" Hope asked, his face very white. "A seer cannot give up their power…"

Yeul smiled to herself. "But I have. In some other worlds, those blessed with power can transfer it to another by forming a bond with them. And I have done so…with Serah." Serah appeared to be barely holding onto her sorrow and Snow had wrapped her in his jacket, holding her close to his own body.

Fear hit his stomach like ice. "W-wait! Does that mean…Serah will die like you did?" He could not imagine a more horrifying fate for his love. Caius watched Yeul with acute need, his eyes burning.

Yeul shook her head. "I did not transfer that. In order to become the goddess, not only must we be touched with Etro's power, we must also know the sting of death. I have kept that mortality to avoid heartbreak."

What a selfless woman. Snow was so overwhelmed at her kindness that he felt the sudden need to embrace her. That she should keep such a terrible gift to keep others from dying…it was no wonder that Caius was obsessed with her.

"So…you aren't coming back with us Lightning?" Hope sounded crushed. Snow knew that he had idolized her, but now he was beginning to suspect that Hope's interests lay beyond idolization.

Lightning shook her head stoically. "The need for me is greater here. This world needs a goddess more than it needs Lightning Farron. I have to do this…so you all can live happily."

That did it. Serah sort of crumpled in on herself and Lightning, fast as her namesake, caught her sister, pressing her head against what was probably the most uncomfortable chest piece in the universe. Showing unusual kindness, Lightning stroked Serah's hair and whispered soothingly in attempt to calm her.

"I need you, Lightning! I know I'm being selfish…but I don't want to lose the rest of my family! I can't take it! Please…please don't leave me alone…I'm begging you…" Serah clung to her sister ever tighter and Lightning leaned back, true pain on her face. Vanille was also crying as she gripped both Hope and Fang for support. Yeul's bottom lip trembled.

"Is there no other way…?" Snow gasped, his chest also constricting. Lightning had always borne him some disdain, but he did not want to lose his sister-in-law forever.

Yeul shook her head and Serah cried softly. "We must do this. It is a necessary sacrifice."

Caius, madness glinting in his violet eyes, took hold of Yeul's shoulders and spun her to face him. "I cannot allow this! I cannot see you slip from my grasp yet again! I can't take it, Yeul!" She cupped his cheeks and pulled his head up.

"You always told me that I could control my own destiny." She smiled benevolently. "Well…this is my way of choosing my fate. I accept this."

His eyes burned. "Well I do _not_." Fang, upon hearing his determined tone, instinctively stepped in front of Vanille, her green eyes suspicious. Yeul inhaled sharply before she was pushed backward. Luckily Noel steadied her before she could fall, but that was the least of anyone's worries.

Caius, moving faster than sight again, had blasted Lightning back and Hope skidded on his knees so that he could catch her before she hit the water. Snow yelled as Serah disappeared from view only to reappear, clenched in Caius' arms in front of the icy throne. There was scary determination in his set jaw and fear had taken root in Serah's huge blue eyes as he held her aloft.

"NO! SERAH!" Screamed Lightning, leaping to her feet and effectively sending Hope crashing to the water. Although she had tried to remain impassive thus far, she was now panicked.

"LET HER GO!" Snow yelled, attempting to push past everyone in attempt to get to her.

Caius drew his long violet blade, business-like, before pressing the sharp tip firmly against Serah's back. One bit of force and it would slide right through her heart. Snow felt his blood freeze in his veins and everyone dared not move, for fear that Caius would slay Serah right then and there; even Hope had stopped moving, although he was up to his chest in water. Lightning's eyes were terrified as she watched her sister's panic.

Only Yeul dared to move. "What are you _doing_!" She cried, covering her mouth with her hands.

Caius' expression was half pained and half insanity. "You said that only those who have experienced the power of the goddess and the pain of death can possibly become the new embodiment of death. This woman now has your gift of Sight; a gift from Etro herself. All she needs to do is die and she can take your place!" Happiness took the place of pain. "We can leave together Yeul! We can be happy…"

"Ah!" Everyone moved a step forward as Caius pushed his sword forward and Serah stiffened, her mouth an o of horror.

Snow felt his hand extend, reaching for Serah, and Yeul noticed.

"What relationship do you have with Serah Farron?" Her tone was quick.

Snow felt his voice stick, but when he finally found the words the sound of his own voice made him shake. "Sh-she's my fiancée. I love her more than I love myself and I want to marry her as soon as I get out of here. Immediately, if possible. I love her…" He could not tear his eyes away from hers. If she died here, so would he...

Yeul turned on her heel. "Do you hear that Caius? You are about to put this man through the same pain that you have felt! Do you want that? You're going to destroy everything again! Just because you're _selfish_!" Yeul gasped after her little speech, like she was completely unused to raising her voice.

Caius stared at her. "Yeul…If I kill her, will you leave with me or persist in this enterprise of yours?"

She bit her bottom lip in apparent anger. "You know I will continue my mission…"

Caius lowered his eyes, thinking, before looking to Lightning. "Very well. Then a sacrifice must be made." He spun his violet sword so that it was no longer digging into Serah's back. With one final glance at Yeul, Caius released Serah before gripping his blade with both hands and thrusting it through his own chest. Serah scrambled backward as blood poured from Caius' chest. Yeul's scream sounded like it would shatter the entire chamber.

The group ran (or in Hope's case, swam) desperately to where Caius had fallen, impaled on his own sword. Snow scooped Serah up, intent on never letting her leave his arms again and she held on for dear life. Noel helped turn Caius over and Yeul accepted him into her arms, tears welling in her pale green eyes.

"Why…?" Lightning asked, out of breath and stunned as she stood guardedly in front of Serah and Snow. "Why, Caius…?"

He ignored all of them, instead staring up at his beloved Yeul. "There. I too know the power of the goddess Etro, and I now know the pain of death." Her eyes widened in recognition and shock. "I swore to you, Yeul, that we would spend eternity together. And now we shall." He stroked her cheek before looking to Lightning. "Warrior goddess. Go with your sister. I will stay behind and become the new Death with Yeul."

"I…" Lightning seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Go." Caius repeated. "It fulfills what we both want. You can live happily with your sister and I…I will become one with the one I cherish. Go."

Yeul nodded, tears still streaming down her round cheeks. "He's right, Lightning. It's for the best."

Lightning bit her lip, but when she looked up, her face blazed with determination. "All right. At least let me help you." Gently she raised Caius up from Yeul's embrace and took him to the seat that she had previously occupied. He groaned as she released him and his body slumped over. Yeul, uncaring that her lovely dress was now stained bloody, rose quickly and took her place next to him.

"You need to run from here." Yeul said, clenching the crystal. "Lightning and I saw that you all were coming to find us, so we held off on joining forms. But now there is no reason to wait and the change should be taking place very soon." As she spoke, both Caius and Yeul did seem to be glowing violet. "We will send you back to your appropriate time. All of you. And we will hold up the crystal in Cocoon, as thanks." She looked to Caius and he smiled at her.

"Are you ready Yeul?"

She nodded, a smile also gracing her features. "I am."

Although it seemed like the entire group wanted to stay and watch the creation of their new Death god, Lightning spun on her heel and began to race back toward the gateway, Hope on her heels.

"We have to run! Right now the universe is unstable and even death can be reversed! But the moment they become the new Death, then Fang, Vanille, and I can't leave! We have to run!"

Snow did not need to be told twice, not even bothering to set Serah down as he took off at full sprint. Noel was the last to leave, looking back one last time at Yeul and Caius, before running.

Hel shook terribly, the crystals pulsing with light and energy, but no one stopped to give them a second glance. Their only focus was to get back out of the gateway and return to their own time. It seemed like it had taken them so long to find Etro's Sanctuary, but only a short span of time passed when the group skidded to a halt outside the scar of light that would take them back to the realm of the living.

"W-will we go back?" Serah asked as Snow set her on her feet. "All of us?" She looked to Noel.

Lightning nodded. "We'll end up on Gran Pulse…where we were after saving Cocoon. I'm sure of it. And Noel will be there too."

Hope looked down. "Then that means…I'll go back to being a kid again…" Lightning patted his shoulder and he looked at her. "Th-there's something I've always…always wanted to tell you…Lightning."

There was a huge tremor and Vanille yelped. Fang looked perturbed. "I hate interrupting as much as anyone else, but we need to get the hell out of here! See you on the other side." She and Vanille raced through the gateway.

Hope grasped Lightning's hand and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Hope flushed scarlet. "W-wait for me to grow up! Ok?"

"Ok!" Snow yelled, impatiently answering for Lightning. "Let's just go already!" Lightning nodded and the five of them leapt through the light…

Snow squinted against the light of day. When he finally adjusted to the light he realized that he was in his old clothes, the bandanna still firmly set on his head. Looking around again, he saw Lightning, wearing a similar look of shock as she regarded herself, Sazh, and little-Hope. Snow ruffled Hope's silver hair; who knew the little guy would turn into such an upstanding man?

Snow realized where they were: on the fields of Gran Pulse right after Fang and Vanille had crystallized to save Cocoon. It had seemed like a lifetime ago and yet…here they were.

"What's that?" Sazh asked, looking to the horizon. The four of them shielded their eyes from the glare, and indeed, there appeared to be people walking towards them.

Sazh's chocobo chick chirped impatiently before fluttering off towards the approaching group and Snow felt a grin creep up on his face.

Serah, his Serah, was walking towards him, just like he remembered. She and Noel stood on either side of little Dajh, who was explaining something about chocobos to Noel. Beside them were Fang and Vanille, the two of them holding hands and smiling wickedly. Hope inhaled sharply and Snow and Sazh took off.

"_Serah_!" He called, thundering past Sazh. Serah smiled at him and also starting running.

The two of them collided in an embrace and Snow spun her around a few times before setting her back down. She beamed up at him and he held her cheeks in his hands. "Haven't seen you in a while…"

"Don't be silly!" She laughed, pressing her forehead to his chest. "You remember about Yeul and Caius, right?" Snow nodded and Serah turned to see the reunion between Hope, Lightning, Fang, and Vanille. "So…we're free then?"

Snow kissed her cheeks. "Not yet. I still have to marry you, remember?" Serah giggled.

"Hey!" Fang shouted, cocking her hip. "You two lovebirds get over here! We're having a touching reunion and you two are off in your own little world!" Noel rolled his dark blue eyes and Vanille laughed.

Snow took Serah's tiny hand in his giant one; like two puzzle pieces, they meshed together perfectly. And this time he had no intent of ever letting go.


	6. The Benefits of Good Champagne

** Author's Note: **So this chapter may be extremely detailed, but…I can't help myself! I love writing about happy events like weddings and dances, and since this is about _Snow's _wedding, well…I may have gone overboard. But enjoy regardless!

**Six: The Benefits of Good Champagne**

_In the very near future…_

Snow pulled at the uncomfortable tie that seemed to exist solely to cinch his throat closed. He stared at his appearance in the full-length mirror, twisting his lips slightly in a grimace. He was not suited for dress clothes. Somehow, Gadot, Fang, and Sazh had found a tailor, bless his soul, who was willing to custom-make a tuxedo that would fully encompass Snow's hulking frame. Hope had tried it on for fun earlier and he may as well have tried to wear a tent. At least it fit Snow well.

"Stop fidgeting!" Fang barked, cracking him a good one on the back of the head as she attempted to manage his straw-like blond hair. Much to her dismay, like the person it belonged to, it seemed to do whatever it liked.

"Why are you even here?" He retorted back, in no kind of mood to be made presentable. Technically, along with Lightning, Lebreau, and Vanille, Fang was supposed to be part of the bridal party, yet here she was in Snow's half of the building.

There was so much action going on around him. Gadot, his best man, had thankfully dyed his spiky hair a single color (dark brown) just for the occasion and had rolled up his suit sleeves, helping Maqui with his tie and fluffy blond hair. Yuj had kept his outlandish blue tresses, but looked (infuriatingly) the most distinguished of all of them in his thin tuxedo as he walked around pinning flowers on lapels; Hope stood off to the side nervously, rocking back on his heels, adorable in his dress clothes. And Fang had crashed in as well.

Although Snow had contemplated asking her to be a groomsman, (because heaven knew it would suit her personality better), she did look quite pretty in her pale aquamarine dress, a tropical orange and yellow flower braided into her black hair. But appearances were deceiving. Upon seeing the chaos on the men's side of the building, she had instantly ordered that they fix their hair.

Yuj took control for Hope and Maqui and Gadot were working together, so that left Snow to deal with Fang.

"Ow! Godamnit, I told you it won't lie flat!" He said irritably, pulling away from her. She twisted her lips in disgruntlement.

"You didn't even shave! Lightning's going to kill you…"

Snow turned back to the mirror, pulling at his collar. "Let her. It's _my _wedding anyway, and Serah likes the scruffiness. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Fang raised one eyebrow. "We've been ready for an hour. I just knew things would be psychotic on this end. Sazh told me to come over. But if you really don't need me…" She surveyed the scene with amusement in her green eyes. "I suppose I could always find something else to do. Call if you need me!" She slipped back into her heels, making her taller than almost all of the men in the room, before sauntering out the door. Snow took a deep breath.

"_What _a woman." Yuj whistled, sidling up next to Snow with a white rose on a pin. "You could melt butter on those hot legs of hers."

"I don't advise it." Snow said, feeling exhausted as he presented his chest for the flower. "Why do I have to wear a white one?" White was a relatively boring color.

Yuj smiled as he deftly pinned the bloom. "So we know who's the groom."

Snow laughed. "Just in case anyone could be mistaken for me? In case Serah can't see me in the crowd?" No doubt he would stand out like a tree in a grassy field. Like _anyone _with eyes could miss his enormous presence. Yuj rolled his eyes before pulling Snow's head down.

"We at least have to do something about you hair. Hold still. I'll tie it back…"

Snow focused on taking deep breaths, closing his eyes and focusing on Yuj's fingers going through his hair. He was so nervous. His wedding day…it felt as though he had waited forever for this day, but now that it had come…His heart was throbbing to the point where it almost hurt. He massaged his chest with a sweaty palm as Yuj tied his messy hair in a low ponytail.

Yuj grinned widely. "There! Much better."

"Thanks man." Snow sighed.

"Don't worry." Yuj said confidently, slapping Snow on the shoulder. "All you have to do is kiss the bride. And it shouldn't be too hard, pretty as Serah is."

"I feel like I should punch you." Snow said in amusement.

All five men looked to the door as it burst open. Not Fang this time, it was a sharply dressed Sazh and small, smiling Dajh, the little ringbearer. Snow had asked Sazh to be part of the wedding party as well, but the man had refused smilingly, claiming he was 'too old for such things and enjoyed crying privately in the audience'. To make up for it, they had agreed to let Dajh be the ringbearer.

"It's time, gentlemen!" Sazh said breathlessly. "You all ready?"

Snow swallowed audibly and Hope turned white, looking not ready whatsoever; at least he had the easy part. But Yuj was all smiles.

"We're ready. You take Snow up to the front and we'll drop back and meet the ladies. Remember who you're paired with guys. Snow. Make us proud."

Snow, heart sinking to his toes with nervousness, had no choice but to follow Sazh. It was do or die now…

….

Snow stood in the front of the open-air audience chamber, the cool sea breeze not helping to soothe his nerves, or the sweat that was beading on his palms. It seemed as though all of New Bodhum had made an appearance for the event. Sazh, Commander Rygdea, and Hope's father sat in the very front row, and Snow made eye contact with them, just for some reassurance. He felt very alone and naked up in front of the entire congregation, and Sazh gave him a thumbs-up.

Snow stopped breathing at the back doors opened and everyone turned to get a good look at the wedding party. First out, raising a collective 'Awww' from the audience, was Dajh, who practically skipped down the aisle as his proud father took pictures of his every step. After Dajh, were Maqui, who looked much more mature than usual, and Lebreau, beaming pleasantly in a pale lavender dress and an indigo carnation sticking from her hair; Snow had never seen her black tresses down before. She winked at him as she walked up the steps. Next out were Fang and Yuj, and Yuj could barely focus for staring at her.

Then came sweet, blushing Hope who proudly escorted Vanille; her gown was very pale pink and her red curls were tied up elaborately and woven through with tiny yellow blooms. Snow patted Hope on the shoulder as he passed for a job well done, and Hope's father looked to be deeply moved already. Lastly were the best man and the maid of honor, Gadot looking very intimidated next to Lightning, who had opted out of a dress and had instead decided to wear her Guardian Corps dress uniform. Snow grimaced, as it was most likely a reminder to the groom (himself) that if he dared to make her sister unhappy, she would destroy him thoroughly.

She glared at him as she took her place. "What happened to your hair?"

"What happened to your dress?" He retorted, and was rewarded with her turning fiery red.

Once everyone was in place, there was a soft tinkling of bells and everyone was at rapt attention, rising to catch a glimpse of the main attraction. Snow felt as though everything was moving in slow motion.

Since there was no bridesmaid to pair with Noel, both Snow and Serah agreed that he could escort her down the aisle, as she lacked a father to do so. But no one was focused on Noel because Serah was heartbreakingly, breathtakingly, indescribably lovely. This was the woman Snow had torn the government apart for, nearly destroyed Cocoon for, and, by the gods, every second of it had been worth it.

She was very nearly unadorned, save for some white roses tucked into her hair, her engagement necklace, and the gauzy veil that was just sheer enough so that he could see her beautiful features underneath. Her dress was ivory and strapless; a ruffled corset at the bodice to accentuate her tiny waist before flaring out at the hips into a skirt layered like rose petals. Snow felt every inch of his body turn to electricity as her enormous blue eyes met his. He felt as though he might faint. No one could take their eyes off of her, and Noel seemed loath to part with her as Snow accepted his bride, leading her the last few inches up the steps.

Serah beamed up at him as he took her hands in his own. He was trembling from head to toe. At the signal of the minister of Bodhum, Snow took the fragile veil in his fingers, making every effort not to tear it in two as he lifted it over her head. A sigh of relief rippled through his frame at crossing the first hurdle of many.

The minister began to drone, and Snow found himself zoning out; he wasn't ever good with lectures of any sort, even on his wedding day. So he began to murmur to Serah, causing her to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"You look pretty-I mean, gorgeous, well…even _that _doesn't cover it…" He hissed and Lightning shot him a death glare. "I can barely focus on anything else…not that I couldn't before today, but I never imagined how stunning you'd be. And everyone saw…how you're the most beautiful woman on the face of the-."

"_Snow Villiers_!" The minister bellowed arousing some bated laughter from the audience. Even Serah giggled while Fang looked as though she was about to pee herself.

"YES SIR?" Snow snapped to attention, flushing pink. He could feel Lightning's furious gaze on his forehead.

The man had obviously expected the idea that Snow would not be paying attention and rolled his eyes. "_Do you _take this woman, Serah Farron, as your wife?" He sounded as though he had been forced to repeat the question several times.

"Of course I do." Snow hadn't meant to sound so offended, but in his mind it was a ludicrous question. Serah smiled widely, so the whole ordeal seemed pretty worth it.

The minister was all too glad to move on. "And do you, Serah Farron, take this man, Snow Villiers, as your husband?" Snow felt his palms begin to sweat a little and Serah squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Yes, I do."

Snow sighed audibly, rousing another laugh from the congregation and another burning glare from both Lightning and the minister. The minister then turned his attention to the audience.

"If anyone disapproves of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"They had _better _hold their peace, damn it." Snow hissed, or there would be trouble. He looked first to Noel Kreiss, who had averted his eyes, and then to Lightning, as she seemed like she was having second thoughts herself. Luckily, no one seemed to want to cross Snow on his wedding day and not a word was raised in protest. Serah shook her head, grinning at the antics of her almost-husband.

"Present the rings."

Dajh skipped forward, the chocobo chick peeking out from his curly afro. Snow accepted the rings with a nod of thanks to Dajh, who threw the pillow to the side and raced back down the steps to his father. Snow and Serah both laughed.

"Did I do good dad?" He asked loudly.

Snow let Dajh and Sazh have their moment as he selected the smaller of the two rings and slid it onto Serah's slender ring finger. In comparison, Snow's band could have fit around two of her fingers; it fit perfectly on his own hand, and it felt natural there, like he had worn it his whole life. Gently he raised her tiny hand to his lips, kissing the silver circle there. Serah blushed prettily.

"It is my honor to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Villiers…" The minister cleared his throat and Snow bounced impatiently.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" Fang bellowed from the sidelines and Snow did not need another nudge.

He took Serah around the hips, lifting her completely into the air before kissing her with all the passion that had built up in his heart. He and Serah both smiled as they kissed, oblivious to both their surroundings and the veritable roar that had risen from the crowd. When he broke the kiss, Snow scooped her up in his arms, proud to show off his bride to anyone and everyone.

Sazh was crying profusely as Dajh ran in excited circles, the chocobo chick sharing in his enthusiasm. Snow's friends hooted from behind him, Hope blushing as he mostly covered his eyes. Vanille was bouncing up and down, grinning like a fool, while Fang had her arm around Lightning, Fang yelling while Lightning had a smile toying about her lips. The minister looked as though he wanted to leave the present company as soon as humanly possible.

Snow leapt from the altar, Serah shrieking in delight as he raced down the aisle. He could have run to the ends of the earth at that moment, and as the two of them came to a halt at the end of the aisle, he kissed Serah Villiers yet again. So this was heaven.

….

Apparently the people in New Bodhum had not lost their taste for celebrating and the wedding reception took up most of the beach, even consisting of people who hadn't attended at all.

"Ahhh…" Hope gasped, sinking into the closest chair he could find. "I was so worried…" Lightning sat down next to him, her uniform skirt sliding up her legs. Snow struggled to fight back a laugh as Hope noticed and turned red.

"You didn't even have to do anything!" Snow argued, removing his tie. "_I _was the one getting married…"

"So…" Fang sauntered out from behind the bar with champagne resting on her hip; Yuj did not bother to hide his staring. "What's next for Mr. and Mrs. Villiers?" Smoothly, she uncorked the bottle with the high heel of one of her shoes before pouring the frothy liquid into long-stemmed glasses. She handed one to Hope as well, but Lightning snatched it from his hands, incredulous that Fang would give alcohol to an underage kid.

Serah grinned up at Snow. "Family?"

Lightning blanched but Vanille looked thrilled, bumping past Maqui in excitement, causing him to spill his champagne all over himself. She wrung Serah's hand. "You're going to have babies?" Snow felt himself turn bright red. "How many?"

"Twelve." He said instantly and Lightning spit out the champagne she had been drinking. "Can we name the first girl 'Claire', after you?"

"Listen you…" Lightning hissed, murder in her blue eyes. "I will _not _allow it."

"Relax." Sazh said, patting her on the shoulder. "The man's kidding…you are kidding, right?"

"I am. I only want _ten _kids." Snow amended and Lightning looked like she could have cheerfully killed him right then and there. Fang laughed heartily.

"Hell, I'll drink to that! To the Villier's clan!" She forwent the champagne entirely, uncorking an unlabelled bottle of some dark liquid. Snow smelled that it was strong, but Fang was obviously used to it, taking a long swig. When she opened her eyes, they were filled with green fire. It seemed the insanity had only just begun.

Snow had never had a better time than he had that night. The chaos was all the more enjoyable with Serah at his side. The reception started out normally enough, with the married couple spending time with their friends and relatives while well-wishers came to offer their congratulations. But as the night wore on, things began to get…interesting.

It all started with Fang, damn her and her insane alcohol tolerance. Somehow she had convinced Lightning, Yuj, Vanille, Gadot, Commander Rygdea, Lebreau, Sazh, Maqui and Noel to participate in some sort of drinking game. This had culminated into one of the funniest scenes Snow had ever beheld. Noel was facedown in the sand and had somehow lost his pants in the excitement while Vanille was skipping around, pink in the face, and singing about sheep. Sazh was drunkenly regaling his adventures to Lebreau as she stroked the foreheads of a very sick Yuj and Maqui, who had passed out entirely. Only Gadot, Rygdea, and Fang continued to drink, Fang barely even tipsy.

Lightning was also out, a shot glass in her hand, her head against Hope's shoulder; Snow loved watching the two of them as Hope was trying very hard not to look at Lightning. But Snow saw as the boy ducked his head quickly and placed a hasty kiss on the corner of her mouth before turning scarlet and looking up at the dark sky. That boy…

Serah snuggled up against his chest, looking at the sky as well and he kissed the top of her head.

"You gonna be ready to go soon?"

"Mmmm. Just a little longer." She murmured. "I want to watch the fireworks."

Snow was absolutely astonished. "They're pulling out fireworks? Just for us?"

Serah grinned. "I guess so. But…if you think about it, fireworks are kind of special for us." She began to tick off on her fingers. "When I first met you it was during a fireworks display, you proposed to me during more fireworks…it only seems appropriate that our wedding day should also have them."

Snow pulled her up onto his lap. "I don't think we should accredit it so much to fate as much as Bodhum's love of seeing things explode…" But he held onto her soft waist and waited…

It was a spectacular display. The sky lit up all types of pink and green and blue and white, turning Serah's delighted features all different colors. Snow didn't watch the fireworks so much as he watched her enjoying them. When he glanced up, everything seemed to be suspended in a state of blissful perfection. Vanille stared up in drunken amazement, one hand on Fang's shoulder, and all the people who had passed out in a stupor had risen due to the noise and lights, their faces calm and thoughtful.

Even Lightning had risen, though she still leaned heavily against Hope. Perhaps too drunk to notice or care, Lightning did not even flinch as Hope took her hand in his, turning a shade of crimson that Snow had never seen before on a human being.

His allies, his friends and his wife were here with him in this moment of extreme happiness. He felt as though his heart might burst…

When Snow closed his eyes, he saw the throne in Hel, but only one seat was occupied now. The chair high above the water contained a crystallized figure in violet and lavender. Yeul and Caius were caught in each other's embrace for an eternity, never to be separated again.

"Thank you…" Snow whispered opening his eyes. Somehow he knew that they could hear him.

Serah looked up at him questioningly. "Eh? Did you say something?"

The finale began in the background, rousing excitement from the crowd. But Snow could have cared less. His entire world was right in front of him. "Mmm. Yeah. I said 'I love you'."

Serah kissed his lips softly. "I love you too…"

** Note: **Next chapter is rated-M, so if you want to just stop here that's fine. But…if you continue, the wedding night is next.


	7. I've Always Got You

**Author's Note: **So… I really hope you are all reading this note. Because the chapter was getting SUPER long, I've been forced to split it in two. Therefore, this is the _second _to last chapter, but it's still pretty hot in places. They are really cute, being all embarrassed with each other. I'm really going to miss writing about Fang; she was such a fun character to describe. And god, I love tormenting Hope. SO cute.

**Seven: I've Always Got You**

Snow felt chagrined that he should have to undertake such a venture on his own wedding night, but his drunken friends were not going to move themselves. So he, Serah, Gadot, Rygdea, Hope and Fang (who, after polishing off enough liquor to kill three men, was still not even tipsy) helped move the unconscious bridal party to Snow's house.

Hope and Serah led a semi-conscious Lightning, Hope blushing madly as her chest pressed against the side of his head; Fang led still-singing Vanille and a very quiet and uncoordinated Lebreau while Rygdea took command of Sazh. Gadot carried Maqui leaving Snow with Noel and Yuj, who looked very much like he was going to be sick. And thus, they motley crew staggered home.

It was a good thing Snow and Gadot's home had enough places for guests. Sazh was placed in a guest room with Noel and Dajh, who had gone to bed not long into the night. The guys were all set up in Gadot's side of the house, while the women took up Snow's half. Hope watched Lightning tenderly as he and Serah placed her on the bed adjoining Lebreau and Vanille's.

"Watch that one." Snow hissed to Fang, who saluted.

"Boys will be boys. I'll keep an eye out. Hope! You mind sleeping on the couch?" Fang made no motion to remain quiet and Lightning's brow furrowed.

"N-no! I don't mind!" He gasped, flushing pink.

"Well come on then." Fang said impatiently. "And don't try anything funny." Snow sighed. So much for subtlety. "You two! Have fun…" She winked devilishly and both Hope and Serah darkened to crimson. "Hope, you want to try _real _liquor?"

"Don't you dare." Snow called over his shoulder before taking Serah by the hand and walking her outside. It was so calm and quiet outdoors, with only the sound of the surf; a pleasant change from all the noise he had been through in the past twenty-four hours. "I only hope that our house, in the future, will be as crazy. Minus Lightning sleeping in our bed, of course." He was tickled by the thought: _their _bed. It belonged to both of them now.

Serah was clearly burning with curiosity. "If everyone is staying our house," (Snow was tickled with just how quickly she had begun to refer to their home as also belonging to her), "then where are we going?"

Snow winked at her. "Trust me, ok?"

Wordlessly he took her by the hand and led her down the stretch of the beach to where he had parked his hovering vehicle. He sat astride it and held his arms out to her, sighing as her soft frame pressed against his. They had a bit of a trek ahead of them and Serah watched intently as Snow mapped in their coordinates.

"We're going to Cocoon?" She asked, amazed. It was a half an hour from New Bodhum, but Snow had waited for her for almost three years. Thirty more minutes wouldn't hurt…

The silence made him breathless as they flew swiftly over the scenic vistas of Gran Pulse, and with every moment the crystalline base of Cocoon became larger and larger. Snow watched Serah's expressions, hoping she would give _something _away, anything that could give him a clue as to what she was thinking…about tonight. But her face remained calm and thoughtful, not once showing indecision or fear, as she staring at the dark scenery.

She had no idea of the emotions roiling just under his skin. If she was not scared, then he was scared for her. Three years he had dreamt of holding her tight and becoming one with her in every sense of the word, but now that his dream was about to come to fruition…well, he was nervous. She just seemed so tiny and breakable while he was huge and strong. What if he hurt her? The thought made him sweat.

"Snow?"

"Eh?" He jumped a little before smiling at her as gently as he was able. "What is it?"

Serah didn't look troubled, thankfully. "It's amazing, isn't it? That they're holding Cocoon up for us? I mean…it still might fall someday but…we can rebuild it, right?" She looked back to him and grinned.

"Definitely." He replied, squeezing her closer.

"Were you joking earlier?" He looked down to her, and she was a little flushed. "Do you…really want ten?" Snow felt himself break into a cold sweat. He had never been so nervous in his life. Not even asking her to marry him could compare to this.

He chose his response very carefully. "I…I want to be your family and so…if you'd like, I'll be your family and you can be mine and I'll be content. We can have kids or we can have none. What do you think?"

Serah blushed red. "I want ten."

Snow felt as though his skin had burst into flames. She wasn't even trying… "Mrs. Villiers?" She turned around, responding to her new name. "I'm going to kiss you." Serah arched her neck up to him in anticipation. Snow put both of his large, unwieldy hands on her porcelain cheeks.

Unlike the night of his proposal and his wedding kiss, this was not so much a soft promise as it was letting some of their stored up passion flow out. When his lips touched hers, she had opened them in response, running her cool tongue over his lips until he opened them. This was by no means their first tongue kiss…but it may as well have been.

Snow was always amazed by how cool Serah's mouth was and his large tongue could barely fit into it. Serah was well aware of that and so she pressed deep into his own mouth, probing softly. He rose up to the challenge, curling his tongue around hers with both gentleness and passion. Like dancers they wove around each other and moved in tandem.

Serah, throughout the course of the kiss, also took his cheeks in her tiny hands, stroking the stubble there and smiling, before pushing her tongue deeper and grabbing the sensitive hairs at the nape of his neck. He had also taken large handfuls of her pink curls, gripping them just tightly enough, pulling her face closer to his.

When they both pulled away, Serah gave a long shuddering gasps of breath, her hair in slight disarray and cheeks pink. She was gorgeous…She snuggled deep into his chest, smiling as she heard his pounding heart.

"Snow…is it weird…that I'm nervous?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you. I will never stop loving you for every second, every breath for the rest of my life. And I will never hurt you. I swear. I will keep you safe and…if you're really scared, I'll wait for you. Ok?"

She rested her chin on her chest. "You'll wait?"

"Yes."

"Oh Snow." She said stroking the blond hair around his face. "You don't have to wait…"

The two of them, in their moment of love, had not noticed how close they had gotten to Cocoon until they began to pass through the gate leading there. Serah clutched Snow's shirt and he wrapped his arms around her protectively as they re-entered Cocoon. Even at night Eden was lit up and sparkling, and though it did not compare to dark tranquility of New Bodhum, it's brightness and technology was also beautiful.

"So…are you going to tell me where we're going?" Serah asked playfully.

Snow kissed her nose. "It's. A. Surprise."

Serah sighed as if angry, but he saw the delight in her blue eyes. "No fair."

The hotel in Eden was the most expensive in all of Cocoon, themed around the sea, fittingly. Serah looked at him, in shock and question. The two of them were not exactly wealthy. Snow sighed as he parked the vehicle.

"It was our wedding gift…from Rygdea and Bartholomew Estheim. Apparently being commander of Cocoon allows you to pull some serious strings." Snow maneuvered quickly so that Serah was squashed against him, unable to move. She squealed as he hoisted her up over his shoulder. "I am going to carry you through every threshold I can find. This is non-negotiable, as it is our wedding day." He explained cheerfully, taking such care to maneuver her out of the vehicle that he smacked his own head on the metal roof.

Serah half laughed and half tried to try to wiggle away, but Snow refused to let her go. She was caught in his vice-like grip, and he could care less if they were making a scene.

As the doors slid open, everyone in the lobby (which was actually an absurd amount for the early hours of the morning) looked up at the spectacle: Serah in her long white dress in the arms of enormous, muscular Snow. Serah gave a tiny squeak, attempting to hide her face from the prying eyes.

Snow grinned like a maniac. "EVERYONE!" He bellowed, effectively getting the attention of everyone and anyone who hadn't been paying attention up until that point. "I AM SNOW AND THIS IS MY WIFE! WE GOT MARRIED TODAY! SHE IS GORGEOUS," Serah's ears turned red. "AND SHE IS _MINE_!"

Serah was burning scarlet as Snow shifted her to one arm, went up to the front desk, and slammed his fist on the bell there, squashing it entirely. The receptionist looked horrified, but at the same time like she wanted to laugh.

"Hi. How can I-?"

"This is my wife." He said smiling, hoisting Serah up higher.

"So I've heard." The receptionist said, moving the crushed hunk of metal that had been a bell moments ago. "Do you and your wife have a reservation? Or…would you like to make one now?"

"We have one." Snow said. "Commander Rygdea made it. It should be 'Villiers'?" He waited as the woman scanned through her list of reservations, as Snow focused on not letting Serah out of his arms.

"I have it." The woman sighed, typing swiftly into her computer system, until two keys were spit out of a slot in front of Snow. "Use these in the elevator and they'll take you to the top floor. This is a very nice hotel so I would _firmly _request that you refrain from any further outbursts, Mr. Villiers."

Snow winked at her, swinging Serah up higher. "Can do, miss." He clamped the keycard between his incisors.

As soon as the two of them were in the safe confines of the sleek elevator, Serah began to smack him upside the head. Snow flinched, trying to shield himself without dropping her.

"Snow Villiers! You…are…intolerable!" She tried to sound angry, but was mostly laughing. "I have…never been so embarrassed! Lightning would have _killed _you!"

"Oh no!" Snow laughed in return, teasingly. "Please don't tell Lightning!" He kissed Serah's lips. "Please! I don't want to die!" Serah giggled and tried to twist so that he could not kiss her again but he managed to land one accurately. He made it last until they reached their floor. Looking at the room number, he nearly dropped the key in surprise. He _really _had to thank Rygdea and Bartholomew…

When he found the correct door, Snow swiped the card, his heartbeat in his ears as he heard the lock click. As his arms were full of Serah, Snow was forced to kick the door (gently) to get it open.

Their room was huge, with a wall lined completely in windows, showcasing the sparkling night beauty of Eden.

"It's so…big!" He gasped.

"Well so are you." Serah replied, kissing the very tip of his nose. "Now let me down!"

"Not yet." He argued. "This is the most important part. Humor me…" With one giant step, he was over the threshold, beaming at his wife. "Ok now you can get down." He dropped his arms slightly to make her think he was dropping her and she clung to his shirt before he held her up again. "Just kidding." Avoiding her look of faux anger he took three more strides before depositing her on the bed in a heap of ivory skirts.

She propped herself up on her elbows to 'glare' at him and Snow suddenly became very nervous. There was only one reason they were in this hotel (two, if he counted the drunkards commandeering his house) and he had to go about this with uncharacteristic tact; he was usually a hasty guy but there was no way in Hel he could rush this.

He ran his hands through his hair, thinking about how to go through this tastefully. "Do you want to rinse off?"

Serah had also been thinking along similar lines, so she flushed and bit her lip. "I…I um, need you…to help me…" She turned her back to him, clearing the rosy hair from her shoulders, exposing her sexy white neck. "…unzip."

Snow's brain seemed to have short-circuited in that second, and he stood still for a moment, processing her request. When he regained his capacity to move, he lightly placed his hands softly on her bare shoulders, feeling her skin rise up to meet his palms. Her shoulder blades seemed so small and delicate under his fingers as he reached for the tiny clasp and hook that held her dress together. His hands seemed huge in comparison, and they shook slightly as the clasp came undone and the zipper parted its' silver jaws as he pulled it down…

Serah sat up straight as the dress fell slack, exposing her sweet little white hourglass waist. Snow gripped the thinnest part with both hands to see if he could get his fingers all the way around her impossibly tiny waist. He almost could. He gulped, trying to ignore the thin band of blue lace around her back. And failed.

"That's pretty." He commented, touching it lightly. "Where did you get it?"

Serah's ears turned pink. "Fang. It's something blue." She continued, most likely out of the want to keep talking so she didn't have to turn around. "You know 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"Where's the rest of it?"

Serah shivered and turned, pulling back simultaneously. Snow's hips ached as he saw the front part of the 'something blue'. Damn it, Fang…Serah was slim but she had a pretty impressive bust (unlike Lightning, who was lean and athletic), which was barely covered by the scrap of blue lace Fang had attempted to pass off as a bra. It pushed up and in, simultaneously giving her a dangerous line of cleavage. Aware that he was staring, Serah averted her eyes and all of her skin turned pink.

"The dress was something new. The veil was something old, a relic from Oerba, Vanille said. And this," Serah reached up under the skirt of her dress, blushing madly as she pulled out Lightning's survival knife, "was a loan from Lightning. She said to use it if I felt…uncomfortable." Snow groaned. He was going to have a hard enough time without Lightning's interference.

Serah smiled before standing up completely and Snow instinctively turned around, giving her some privacy. Plus he did not trust himself to look at her with only Fang's gift on.

"Do you want to take this off or should I?" Serah asked softly, obviously unsure of what to do.

"Well since it seems like it was bought for that purpose…" He turned back around, slowly, and instantly regretted the decision. Fang…Fang…_Fang_. Even when she wasn't present, the woman could thoroughly infuriate him, and wrapping his wife's pretty body in scraps of blue lace made him feel like he was on fire. She would pay for this.

Sucking back an appropriate amount of air, Snow set to work, first turning Serah so that her back was towards him. More smoothly than he thought was imaginable, he unhooked the blue bra, letting it fall to the bed before he focused on the underwear and matching garters.

Deciding that to separate the two would take time and patience that he didn't have, Snow hooked his index fingers on the lacy waistband at her hip and simply slid the lacy garment down to her ankles. He felt a shiver run through her skin as he slid his palms down the smooth skin of her calves. He could not wait to see all of her.

"Ok, Serah." He murmured. "You can go in. I'll go second. Unless…" She turned to look at him, and he continued. "Unless you want me to go in with you? I'll wash your back."

Snow had done this intentionally. Every decision would be made by Serah. He was new to this as well, as his priorities with NORA had completely overshadowed any attempt at relationships (until her, of course). But he was stronger than her and a bit more self-assured and they both knew it, so rather than him taking control instantly, he would let her choose for herself whether or not she wanted to continue. She had the power in this.

Serah mulled it over thoughtfully, her back still towards him, before she surprised him by nodding. "Please do…"

"Really?" He asked, in amazement. And she nodded again. Smiling broadly, Snow wrapped his arms around her knees and kissed the two dimples above her butt. "You can go on ahead then. I'll be there in a minute."

He took extra care not to look at her as she ran to the bathroom, and only after the door shut, did he begin to move. First, he lovingly placed all of her clothing to the side before stripping of his own clothes and throwing them on the pile. Before braving the bathroom, he regarded himself in the mirror.

All of his muscular frame was in place and not completely on fire, although there was that distinct throbbing between his legs. He was not in flames. Yet. Time to go…

**NOTE: **In case you didn't read my first note, I was forced to split this chapter into two pieces, as it was getting really long. I swear, you will get your happy ending within the next week! Bear with me!


	8. Exactly As It Should Be

**Author's Note: **Enjoy this last chapter and some much needed love for Snow and Serah. I hope I did their relationship justice and thanks for being patient with me.

**Eight: Exactly How It Should Be**

When he entered the beautiful white bathroom, Serah had already begun to pour the water, and Snow was thankful for the stubborn layer of steam that clouded his surroundings. At least he had a little covering to ease Serah into his appearance.

Serah sat on the very edge of the marble tub, feeling the stream of water with her hands, and she looked up when she heard him come in. He was seeing her completely naked for the first time. The white marble tub only brought out the deep pink undertones in her skin and made her eyes seem all the more blue. Those eyes burned with curiosity as she drank him in.

Snow, for one, had never seen her equal in beauty, and indeed he never could have imagined how absolutely perfect she was. She curved in a perfect white S with womanly hips and breasts, despite having such slender limbs. He wanted to touch her so badly and he could not help but whisper "Beautiful" under his breath. He was drowning in her. Serah smiled softly before turning off the water.

"Um…should I…?"

She didn't even need to finish, as Snow covered the distance in two strides. "I'll get in first and you can um…yeah." He was painfully aware of her studying him and he found her gaze was just as arousing as her lovely body. The scalding water seemed to be about the same temperature as his skin and once he was properly settled in, he reached out his arms for her, smiling warmly. "Mrs. Villiers."

Serah broke into a grin before sliding in as well, sitting ever so softly on his lap. Snow tried to ignore that fact as he began to wet her long pink hair. Serah let him, closing her eyes and laying her head against his chest.

This had been a good decision. Already Serah was more comfortable being naked in front of him and he was reveling in it.

When her hair was soaked appropriately, Snow reached for the bar of soap and began to rub it across her skin, leaving bubbles on the white expanse. Serah watched him from under her pink eyelashes as he gently rubbed her shoulders and back and neck before rinsing off the suds. He took her around her ribs and she conceded, rising so that he could continue with her lower back. When she turned to face him (without any prodding), Snow felt that it wasn't quite safe for her to sit back down.

Even standing, her chest was almost at eye level with him. Staring, he held out the bar of soap. She looked at it, turned pink, and closed his fingers around it before guiding his hand to the very base of her throat. Snow swallowed before setting to his task with dogged determination. He rubbed soap between his long fingers, encompassing her entire chest; she bit her lip and leaned her head back as his bare skin met hers.

There was nothing overtly sexual about the act. He was just getting better acquainted with her body. She realized this and began to relax, as he cleaned her tiny stomach before lowering her back into the water. He didn't yet feel comfortable touching her any lower.

Serah glowed with happiness as she sat back on his legs, this time facing him. Snow watched her closely as she took the soap from him and began massaging bubbles onto his chest. Snow sank lower and suddenly her lips were just hovering above his. He felt her breath hit his chin in cool gasps and he looked first into her eyes and then at her lips. Serah, emboldened, covered the remaining distance and kissed him.

This was the kiss that set it all in motion. And Snow knew it.

He pulled the drain with his feet and simultaneously swept Serah into the air. The water had not decreased the burning in his body, and in fact, it seemed to have intensified as Serah did not protest and even pressed herself up against him. In this way, he felt every soft curve of her body, every fine hair on her skin, and it drove him completely mad. Without breaking the kiss, he got to his feet, still holding her, and managed to step out of the bath without slipping.

Serah's tiny hands clenched his hair, making it clear that her intentions were to never let him go, and he didn't let go; the moment he found a bath towel with his searching fingers, he simply wrapped it around the both of them. He staggered back out to the bedroom in a tangle of limbs and towel and finally broke the long and wonderful kiss by way of placing Serah on their bed.

He spent the next moment just admiring her.

Now that the moment of truth was here, now that they were about to entwine, body and soul, Serah got a rush of embarrassment and attempted to cover herself. This had the opposite effect, as she appeared even more desirable than in the first instant he had seen her naked. She was so tiny and delicate and perfect, Snow was having to reevaluate his strategy; he didn't want to tear her in two.

Serah inhaled shakily as he moved softly on top of her, taking special care not to put any of his weight on her body. He cleared the drying pink bangs from her forehead and took every precaution to keep her eyes trained on his.

He kissed the corner of her lips. "What's wrong Serah?"

She looked up at him, making her eyes appear wider. "Are you…nervous?" She whispered rubbing his chin stubble. "We're about to…make the leap. I'm ready…but it's kind of scary…don't you think?"

Snow lifted her up so he could pull the covers around them and stroked her cheeks. "Not too long ago, I thought I lost you forever. Nothing can ever scare me anymore; not after I thought I'd never see you again." He grinned. "But yes. I am _nervous_. I'll try my absolute best to make you happy, ok?"

Serah took a deep shuddering breath. "Ok."

He leaned his lips down so that they were right next to her ear. "Are you ready?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. "Yeah…"

Snow let the lava in his hips race through his veins as he pulled her up for the deepest and most passionate kiss he had ever given in his life. His hands strayed from her cheeks, sliding down her neck where he could feel the blood pulsing rapidly underneath her lily petal-like skin. She raised her arms to allow him better access and he took it, placing both hands firmly on her chest.

Every pore on her body rose and turned red as she gasped. "Snow!"

He used to think that hearing her cries were the most heart-wrenching experiences ever, but this outburst was not from fear. It was so sexy…it almost hurt. He was pretty sure that on all of his body, not a patch of skin even came close to being as smooth and soft as Serah's cute breasts. He ran his thumb on the soft curve to where it met her ribcage, while his index and middle fingers swiped around her nipple in tight circles. He wanted to see if he could make the tough, quivering skin there become soft, but apparently his ministrations were having the exact opposite effect.

She was shivering as Snow marveled at her breasts, and he mistakenly thought she was cold. He began to rub a little harder and Serah whimpered a little. When he looked up, he temporarily forgot how to breathe.

He had never seen Serah drunk before, but this was probably close to what she might look like. And it was damn sexy. Her mouth was open and quivering, and she had hooked her index finger between her teeth to keep from crying out. Her blue eyes were swimming and her face was reddest he had ever seen it.

He smiled benevolently and reached for her hand. "Serah…"

"No!" She wailed, turning her head. "It…it feels weird…! I-I'll start making noises…!" Snow was filled with warmth and love. She was just so cute.

"Serah." He whispered gently tugging at her wrist. "We're alone. Only _I'll _hear you. So…cry out all you want. I _like_ it. Are you cold?"

Serah shook her head, and a tear slid down her cheek. "I-I'm so…hot…I'm _burning _Snow."

After wiping her cheeks dry, Snow went back to her chest. Wanting to try something new, Snow opened his mouth slightly and took her right nipple and most of the flesh around it inside. As soon as his moist tongue hit the milky sweet skin there, Serah screamed, clenching big fistfuls of his hair, her legs thrashing a little around him. Snow paused for a moment until her cry trailed off to short, shuddering gasps. When she loosened her grip on his hair, only then did he continue.

His tongue was absolutely enormous and Serah began to twitch whenever it moved against her. Her nipple finally went soft under the heat from his mouth and Snow started sucking, causing Serah to dig her fingernails into his shoulders. He didn't even notice the pain. When he ceased for a split second, Serah gave a shuddering cry that echoed from the center of her pelvis.

"How are you feeling?" He asked breathlessly, still drunk on the very taste of her.

Serah moaned, covering her eyes with her forearm. "I'm still…burning up…I-I've never…f-felt like this…!" Snow knew the feeling and he smiled with adoration. His own skin felt like live wires had replaced it and the intense wet heat culminating between his legs was reaching the danger level.

Snow ran his lips along the edge of her raw, red nipple and she shuddered as the golden stubble on his chin rubbed against her sensitive skin. "Do you…want me to keep going?"

Serah bit her lip but raised her arm. She was strawberry red as she nodded. Snow swept up to kiss her nose and then her lips. At first, he just kept kissing her, gentle and soft, before trailing his hands down to her chest. He smiled knowing that those two perfect, sweet breasts were his. She shook a little as his hands squeezed them slightly as they continued to move down. He rubbed the skin that barely covered her thin ribcage and then the velvety expanse of her abdomen.

He took one hand away slowly, and hooked it underneath her left knee, pulling it to the side so her legs were splayed outside his stomach. She gave a tiny yelp in his mouth and he stroked her legs softly until she had calmed down again.

'I won't hurt you.' He thought, putting that sentiment into his kiss, hoping it got through to her. "It won't hurt at all. I'll make you feel wonderful…'

Using his other hand, he took his index and middle finger and ran them down, down until he hit the rose-colored curls there. As soon as he touched her, Serah broke the kiss with a yelp and twitched violently. Snow froze until she became still again before moving any further. He knew he was supposed to be focused on giving her the utmost amount of pleasure, but he could not help but notice how pretty she looked when sweat was beading on her forehead and her eyelashes fluttered in ecstasy.

When her breath became less and less hitched, Snow felt that it was safe to continue, his own body trembling as his two fingers kept moving. He moved them in circles, making the circles get larger with every motion until he was touching her inside and out. Serah arched her back and wailed, leaving long scratches in his back, as Snow kissed her face and neck and collarbone. He was amazed at how quickly her skin, his hand, and the rosy hair at her hips became near soaked. Serah's legs kicked around him and she began to buck up into his hand, whether or not she realized it.

Once she had established a rhythm with his touches, Snow mixed it up, ceasing with the circles and beginning to push his fingers up against her, his middle finger sliding up inside of her entirely.

He wanted to groan a little. She was so thin and tight inside, he could barely move his one finger; he had no idea how he could fit inside her. Serah squealed.

"S-Snow! Stop…please…for five…seconds…" She gasped, sweat rolling down her neck.

Snow looked at her intensely. "One, two three, four-."

Serah, despite her exhaustion and the endorphins flooding her blood, started laughing, Snow also grinning. "I meant…longer!" She giggled, leaning her head back. "How is it…that when I'm going crazy…you can make me laugh?" She smiled as though she could hardly believe it herself.

"It's all part of my irresistible charm." He replied, nipping her nose. "Are you hurting?" He wiggled his fingers to make sure and felt her muscles quiver around him.

"Q-Quite the opposite!" She gasped. "I feel…weird…"

When she looked up at him with those wide blue eyes of hers, Snow may as well have been putty. He wanted to make her feel good like no other woman had ever felt before. He was also pretty antsy himself.

Reclaiming her lips, Snow began to rub her again with increasing fervor and rather than panicking, Serah began to make the most arousing noises in the back of her throat, setting Snow's hair on end. Her heels dug into the sheets, searching for purchase, as her hips willingly rose to meet his powerful, rhythmic hand motions. He already enjoyed exploring this part of her, the places probably she had not even inspected thoroughly. He loved it, in fact.

He was trying to make it so that she might get used to more and more width, but contrary to his efforts, she only seemed to be getting tighter and tighter in order to get closer to his motions, even as he dared to add a third finger. By this time, Snow was sweating profusely, seeing his own liquids mingle with her sweet smelling sweat. Serah had lost her inhibitions, her mouth open wide to accommodate as much oxygen as possible. One of her tiny hands clenched and unclenched her pillow, in tandem with Snow's rubs, while the other trailed softly over the tightening muscles of his shoulders and arms. Every movement of hers was so inexplicably gorgeous, it appeared as though she was moving in slow motion.

Snow was at his limit.

He withdrew his hands, Serah twitching madly as he did so, and he lifted her limp form off of the sweat-soaked sheets. He rested her against him, deciding what would be the best plan of action.

"Don't stop…" She murmured, latching on to him. "Why did you stop…?"

Snow kissed her shoulder, the closest part of her to him. "Serah…I'm going to…I…" She nodded in understanding. "Are you ready love?" He curled her pink hair around his finger not knowing if it was wet due to sweat or the bath.

Serah nodded softly.

She was yielding as he pulled her white legs around him so that she was straddling his lap. He could feel the heat pouring from her and his skin veritably crackled with desire to be in her. He took a deep breath.

Snow eased forward, twisting his hips slightly, his body shuddering as the very tip of him touched the soft wet expanse. Serah's gasps increased as he wiggled a little further in and her legs tightened around his midsection. He was amazed that he had gotten so far in and he stopped as he brushed against the barrier he knew would be inevitable.

"Serah?" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm going to…push a little…" He stroked her back, knowing what was going to come next. "It will sting…probably a lot…but it will feel good afterwards…I swear. Just…trust me, ok?"

She sloppily kissed his cheek. "I trust you."

Snow took a deep breath before pushing all the way in, feeling whatever had been blocking him snap cleanly. Serah cried out at the feeling, tears of pain streaming from under her tightly closed eyelids and Snow froze, rubbing her lower back in consolation. He should have been completely focused on her comfort, but the feeling of being inside of her made him want to come right then and there. It was like hot, wet, velvet was pressing on him from all sides and it was nearly intolerable.

When Serah seemed to have relaxed and gotten used to his presence, Snow moved, ever so slightly, bucking his hips softly. Serah arched her back, trying to let noise escape her throat, but all she could manage was a gurgled gasp. Snow paused.

"Does it hurt?" He was holding back a lot of pressure from his nether regions to continue. Serah shook her head, quickly, as though she wanted him to continue as soon as was humanly possible. He was more than willing to comply.

It was hard to get leverage from sitting and making love at once, but Snow was determined, as it kept his self-control in check. He was afraid that if he lay on top of her, he would get too excited and put his full weight on her slender bones. So he rocked her back and forth and up and down at an infuriatingly slow, but surprisingly pleasurable pace. With each push, Serah seemed to close even tighter around him, the heat intensifying until it was nearly unbearable.

Snow knew that this first time had to be gentle. He could make her come so quickly that she fainted. With every thrust, he shook with exertion from holding himself back, waiting until her legs began to kick and flail in the air before he picked up the pace. Liquids poured from the both of them, Snow sweating while Serah's wet heat tortured his hips. She leaned her head back like she was going to scream, but Snow insistently pulled her head forward so that he could worm his tongue into her mouth. She did not fight but wove into him and began to move her hips with the rhythm he had already established. Snow moaned into her mouth and she sucked his tongue in deeper, biting it hard.

Without realizing it, he moved so that her slender lower back was firmly in his hands and began pushing her in, gently of course, and she returned the favor, baiting him to go faster with her hands. Snow was more than happy to increase his speed, but with every deep push, he feared he would lose control in that moment.

Finally, he began to feel the muscles inside of her quiver with exertion, and gave a last ditch effort, moving his hips so swiftly in circles that it felt as though he was dancing. He finished first, syrupy fluids pouring from where the two of them were meshed togther, but continued until she too squeezed him until he thought he was going to die. Serah's cry at that point was like bells and her entire body seemed to glow light pink with warmth as every part of her body stretched as far as it would go, even her toes pointed in ecstasy.

When he caught his breath, feeling himself soften inside of her, he swept her up as easily as though she was a child (mostly because she weighed next to nothing) and took her back to the bathroom. This time, it was he who filled the tub, stepping into the scalding water with Serah still in his arms.

She shuddered against him, her hands limp against his chest and he nuzzled her cheeks. Once again he began to wet her hair and body, retrieving the familiar bar of soap.

"Lovely Serah…" He whispered to her. "I love you so much…I love you, even though your sister's a maniac and we have the most psychotic friends in all of Pulse."

She smiled, exhausted. "Why did you approach me that day? On the docks? Maqui told me that he told you about Lightning before you came up…"

Snow made a mental note to hit Maqui when he got back. "I've always liked a challenge. And plus, you were so beautiful when I first saw you…well, I didn't really care. Was it love at first sight for you?" He asked the last bit jokingly.

Serah laughed. "No! You were trying too hard. But it was kind of cute, so I thought I'd give you another chance. And then you went and made me fall helplessly in love with you. So unstoppable…"

Snow also laughed. "It seems that I have that effect on people." And the two of them continued to sit in the tub, talking and laughing as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

….

Snow woke not knowing whether it was day or night, or how much time he had spent in the hotel with Serah. The only thing he could remember was the look on her face, the feel of her skin, the scent of her hair… With a smile, he turned and looked to the bed, which had been stripped of its' sheets.

Serah was lying facedown on the mattress, fast asleep. Even flushed pink, covered in bite marks, and her pink hair in an absolute tangle, she was still, hands-down, the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Snow stroked her swollen lips and one blue eye opened sleepily.

"Good morning…afternoon…?" He said jokingly. "How are you feeling?"

She twisted her lips sweetly. "Sore. You?"

Snow slid on his elbows so that he was up next to her. He could tell that he looked giddy. "I'm full of energy. Want to take another bath?" She narrowed her eyes, but smiled.

"You have…too much energy!" She laughed as he kissed her full on the mouth. She giggled even as he picked her up again, kissing her even deeper. "SNOW! Every…time!"

Snow looked at her seriously. "You're the one who wants ten kids, baby. We have to get moving!"

Serah Villiers threw her head back and laughed. "_SNOW!_"


	9. Extra: That Little Bastard

** Author's Note: **This exists purely because I couldn't help myself (and also because I knew you all would enjoy it). And no, Hope wouldn't do anything inappropriate; he's just a kid and I don't think he even realizes his own feelings yet. Thank you all for being terrific readers!

**Extra: That Little Bastard**

Hope knew that he would never get to sleep that night for the pure and simple fact that Fang's snoring outclassed the snoring of most grown men. He had also had the misfortune of having her fall asleep on the floor right next to the couch. His allotted bed.

It had been a nerve-wracking day, to say the least and Hope was glad that it was over. It had been the first wedding he had ever attended and he found that he did not like being up in front of a crowd. But it had been fun, spending time with everyone and watching them get completely drunk while Serah and Snow were in their own little world. Hope was happy for the two of them, as Snow had promised that he would be the godfather of their first child. It made him feel that much closer to the Villiers-Farron family. He wanted so much to be a part of that family. His own was only his father and himself and he missed the large and cocky presence of Snow, Sazh's calm and joking demeanor, and the wild personalities of Fang and Vanille. And he missed Lightning. A lot...

Hope lifted himself up on his elbows, looking towards Snow's room. Fang's snoring wasn't the only thing keeping him awake.

As quietly as he could, Hope slid over the top of the couch and landed on the wood floor without a sound. Just to make sure, he looked back to make sure Fang hadn't woken up, but she continued to sleep, undisturbed. Hope sighed in relief and tiptoed to Snow's room. He smiled when he looked inside.

Vanille, muttering happily even in her sleep, clung to Lebreau like a human pillow. She had also managed to bundle herself into most of the covers, looking very much like a caterpillar. Lebreau was so pretty that Hope could barely look at her most of the time without blushing. She seemed not to mind being held in Vanille's vice-like embrace, and maintained a bit of drunken color as her black hair spilled over the pillows and Vanille's arms.

In Serah's smaller bed, there was only one occupant and Hope moved in that direction.

Very few people had seen Lightning 'Claire' Farron completely and totally at ease, but Hope was one of those people. Usually her mouth was always set in a firm line, her eyes crackling with icy intensity, and her face showing battle-hardened determination, like the soldier she was. But when relaxed, she was actually quite…lovely. At least, Hope thought so.

Her soft pink hair spilled in smooth waves over her white cheeks and neck and the equally pale sheets. Her forehead was smooth and unlined by her normal worries and cares and her lips were moving softly, as though she was talking. Hope bit his lip and smiled.

Although he knew he'd get hell for a later, Hope was not going back to sleep next to Fang, whose snoring would keep him up all night. With the soft, deft moves of a cat, Hope climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, trying very hard to avoid any place close to her body. Very quietly, he lay down so that he was parallel next to her, his head right next to hers. He had never been so close to her; he could see the pinkish freckles on her nose and the rosy tint to her eyelashes.

If she woke, he could feign sleep, and he severely doubted that even if she did wake that she would make him leave. She was so warm…

Hope already felt more at ease and all the excitement of the previous day caught up with him, exhaustion hitting him in very strong waves. He was so tired and Lightning smelled so good, like roses. Hope began to nod off, his silver head gently resting against her bare collarbone.

Hope flinched as Lightning inhaled deeply, before rolling over and throwing her arms around Hope, pulling him closer to her so that he was pressed up against her pillowy soft chest. Hope felt his entire body begin tingle at the feeling of her skin. He had never _ever _been so close to a girl in his life. He knew Lightning was tough, muscular, but…she was also incredibly soft.

Hope snuggled in as deep as he possibly could and Lightning's arms tightened around him, her breath ruffling his silvery hair. Hope very nearly pressed his lips against her sternum, as he faded off to sleep.

….

"That little bastard." He heard, and there was movement next to him. "_Rygdea!_ I swear to god if you burn my toast I will kill you!"

"Fang." There was a softer voice next to Hope. "You'll wake him if you keep screaming like that. I don't mind at all. He's no problem…Go back out. Rygdea and Vanille are probably missing you." There was a laugh in her normally stern voice.

Fang made a derisive noise. "I'd prefer spending the night with Serah and Snow than waking up the way I did this morning. If Rygdea gets that close to me again, I will tear those rakish blue eyes from his skull."

Hope felt a soft pressure on his head that felt a lot like Lightning's hand. "Don't remind me. I'll be in to eat just as soon as he wakes up. Apparently getting drunk starves me, but he's got me in a death grip."

"Just take your shirt off." Fang suggested. "He's a kid; he could probably sleep for hours. And I bet Serah has some clothes that will fit you."

"But what if he wakes up? I don't have much on underneath this shirt and If I take it off it might wake him up…" Lightning sounded incredibly worried and Hope felt his ears turn red; he was fully awake by this point. He knew that Fang could probably see this as well.

"Don't be so shy. It's not like he's in _love _with you or anything…" Fang knew that he was awake and Hope bit his lip, trying to pretend very hard that he was asleep. He hoped that Lightning would not find out and kill him.

With a deep sigh, he felt as Lightning began to unhook the various belts and clips on the jacket of her Guardian Corps uniform, and Hope slowly opened his eyes as the fabric went slack around his hands. Lightning sat next to him, halfway through unzipping the tan half sweater that only stretched down to her ribcage. He could see the line of cleavage that bounced underneath and he felt his face get hot.

Hope turned and Lightning looked to him in surprise. "G-Good morning…Light…"

"Hope." She said, not surprised in least. "How did you sleep?"

"F-Fine." He murmured. Better than fine. His legs began to tingle again as he remembered the soft, round curves underneath her half sweater. "C-can I turn around now?"

"Go ahead." She said in nonchalance, ruffling his hair. He looked at her again, embarrassment flooding his heart, but she smiled at him softly, making her appear even more beautiful. "Are you hungry? I think everyone else is already up." As she stood, putting her jacket back on, Hope also leapt from the bed, the scent of roses clouding the air.

Lightning extended her hand and Hope took it, his heart pounding in his eardrums. He was excited just to be touching her again. The two of them walked out to chaos in the living room/kitchen. They came in just in time to see Fang break a wooden spoon over Commander Rygdea's head (also hissing "Touch me again and I'll fry your hands next!"), while he grinned good-naturedly about the whole ordeal. Vanille stood next to them, unsuccessfully attempting to make non-scrambled eggs while Dajh squealed at the chocobo-shaped pancakes Sazh had made for him. Yuj, Noel, Maqui, and Gadot were trying to piece their previous evening together as Lebreau sipped coffee. It was madness, but Hope loved it.

"I wish I could always have so many people around me." He murmured.

Lightning squeezed his hand. "I don't. But…you're always welcome here. And who knows? Maybe someday you'll have your own family. Mine seems to be steadily getting bigger as well."

Hope felt such a rush of affection for her at that moment that he recalled something. At some point, in the darkness, he had wanted to tell her something. But, for the life of him, he could not remember what it was.

"Ah! You're up!" Vanille trilled. "How do you like your eggs? Scrambled or scrambled?"

"How you feeling Lightning?" Sazh asked. "Ready for some nieces and nephews?"

She looked at him sourly. "I kind of feel like hitting you…And yes, I'll have eggs." She let go of Hope's hand and he felt kind of incomplete without it entwined in his. With a shrug, he continued forward to get his breakfast.

Fang elbowed him as he passed. "You're a sneaky little thing, Hope Estheim…but I think you stand a pretty good chance." She winked before going back to making her own food and subsequently beating Rygdea back with kitchen utensils.

Hope bit his lip before sitting next to Lightning, their legs brushing. She didn't even flinch and Hope felt his namesake take root in his heart. Maybe…just maybe…He basked in the scent of roses.

**The End**


End file.
